Revelations
by Clandestine.Ardour
Summary: Malfoy's different. Harry is sure of it. He realizes just how different when he falls under the influence of a potion that makes him irresistibly drawn to him. But is it all as it seems? Please Review! :D CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Catalyst

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

**Cataly****st.**

Looking up wearily from his potions essay, and chewing absentmindedly on the end of his eagle-feather quill, he stared out the large library window. The grounds outside betrayed the notion that it was a cold December night. There was no snow, the grass held no frost and the surface of the lake, though still, was not frozen over. Despite the appearance however, it was bitterly cold outside and when he spotted someone emerging from the Forbidden Forrest, Harry was immediately suspicious. Even more so when he realised who it was. Though he could not clearly see his face, the moonlight glinting off his white-blonde hair made it impossible to mistake Draco Malfoy. Harry's brow furrowed. What was Malfoy doing wandering about alone in the forest, especially in the middle of winter?

"Ron, Hermione! Look! Malfoy just came out of the forest!" he pointed out the window with the end of his quill.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Ron exclaimed; "I knew he was up to something!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but what though?"

"Dunno…but why else would that git be wandering about in there by himself? Not exactly his favourite place is it?" He continued to stare out the window as Malfoy made his way back up to the castle.

Harry shook his head as Hermione clicked her tongue and returned to her essay. Harry and Ron shared a look; they knew she didn't agree with their theory that Malfoy was planning something, and she had repeatedly rebuffed them whenever they tried to pick her brains about what he was up to.

"What? What is it this time?" Ron started, his tone made it evident that he didn't believe there was any way Hermione could explain Malfoy's hanging about the Forbidden Forest alone at night as an innocent hobby.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, maybe he's not up to anything! Did that thought ever occur to you?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Erm, no! He's Malfoy!" he said, as though that explained everything.

Hermione sat up straighter and folded her arms. "So?"

Ron's eyes widened. "So!? So, he's always up to something!" he looked to Harry for support.

Harry nodded. "Hermione, come on, you've got to admit he has been acting funny ever since he came back to school." She unfolded her arms and sighed. Harry knew he'd got her now, she couldn't deny that he _had _been acting strangely ever since arriving back at Hogwarts.

"Obviously he's been different, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's plotting something!"

Ron and Harry stared at each other, their mouths hanging open. He couldn't believe she was still trying to stick up for Malfoy, of all people!

"Why are you so quick to defend him!?" Ron almost snarled. Hermione's eyes flashed and narrowed.

"Why are you so quick to accuse him!?" she retorted. Ron spluttered and stammered as he tried to control himself enough to make a coherent response.

"_Siliencio_" Hermione hissed, pointing her wand at Ron, who was immediately muted. He stared at Hermione in fury.

"Hermione, come on that's not fair." Harry stood up for his friend, surprised at Hermione's lack of usual composure. She sighed. "It was the only thing I could think of, Madam Pince will through us out otherwise." she explained. Harry had to admit she had a point.

"Ron, if I lift the charm will you promise to let me speak?" she asked him. He stared at her, his expression furious. He nodded once, sharply. "Fine" whispered Hermione.

She and Harry sat, waiting for him to explode but instead, he took a deep breath.

"Explain." he hissed through his teeth. Hermione nodded, looking both relieved and slightly fearful.

"Well, I think that the reason Malfoy has been acting so strange is because he's changed." she said simply.

Ron inhaled sharply, about to start an argument again. Hermione held up her hand, "Wait! There's more!" she cried, eager to prevent his explosion. Ron sat back in his chair, arms folded, jaw clenched, waiting. Hermione sighed. "You've both noticed the differences in him, surely?" she asked them, looking from Harry to Ron.

"He's been avoiding us." Harry said, thoughtful. He hadn't realised it until this moment, but usually he and Malfoy had been involved in many scruples by this time of the year, and so far there hadn't been any. He thought perhaps they were just lucky, but now, he knew it as sure as he had said it, Malfoy was avoiding them. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah but only because he knows what'll happen if he doesn't!" Ron retorted.

"I don't think that's it." Harry said. Ron stared at him. "Well, think about it…That never used to bother him before…why now?"

"Because he doesn't have his lackeys to back him up anymore." Ron stated like it should have been obvious. That was true, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't been glued to his side like before. That was definitely strange. Harry took it to mean that he was just sick of them following him around like lap dogs…but what if there was something else behind it?

"Yeah…that is weird. Why don't they follow him around any more?" Harry wondered aloud.

Hermione cleared her throat a little.

"What? Have you got the answer to that as well?" Ron sneered. Hermione shot him a look that would stop an angry hippogriff in it's tracks and he fell silent.

"I think that he's stopped bothering us, and stopped hanging about with Crabbe and Goyle, and the majority of his house for that matter…because he's changed sides."

Hermione sat back in her chair and looked smug.

Ron, amused, turned to look at Harry just as Harry, flabbergasted, turned to look at Ron, who burst out laughing. Hermione turned red.

"Oh! Oh Hermione! You've really hit the nail on the head there!" He choked out, in between howling laughter. Harry snickered, amused at Ron's reaction and Hermione's ridiculous theory.

"Of course!" Ron turned to Harry, tears shinning in his eyes. "That's why Malfoy's not been bothering us! That's' why he's not talking to anyone in Slytherin!" He took a deep breath. "He's seen the light!" Harry laughed while Ron almost fell off his chair, howling. "Oh Hermione, you're an unconscious comedian." he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, how else do you explain it?" Hermione hissed, her expression stony. Ron composed himself.

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Exactly!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Shh!" Harry hissed, looking around for the vulture-like librarian.

"Exactly," Hermione began, much quieter. "You don't know because there's no other way to explain it, he's change sides! Think about it! His whole house, give or take a couple of people, ignore him. He's no longer the Slytherin King he used to be, they've shunned him! How else could that be?"

Silence ensued in which Hermione and Ron attempted to stare the other one down. Harry frowned and scratched his head. As unlikely as it seemed, Hermione's theory did explain his strange behaviour. Now that he thought about it, Harry was sure that Malfoy hadn't caused any fights or even insulted anyone in either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. That was definitely out of character…and if he had changed sides…it would explain it.

He came out of his reverie to hear Ron neither acknowledging nor dismissing Hermione's theory. "Whatever it is, there's definitely something strange going on with Malfoy." He waved his hand casually as he said it. "And whatever it is, no offence, but I don't really care. Can you help me with this essay or what?" he said to Hermione, who sighed and pulled his essay over to read. She continued to point out where he'd gone wrong and cross things out, while Harry sat and stared at his own essay, going over the idea that Malfoy was on their side. Surely, surely Dumbledore would know. If Malfoy had turned his back on Voldemort, he would be defying his parents and most of his house, and would need protection. Sure enough, the more Harry thought about it the more it seemed plausible. Hadn't Hermione just stated that he was avoiding the majority of his house? Perhaps that was for his own protection? They would not have taken easily to his complete betrayal. But…if that were the case…why wasn't he put in another house? Wouldn't that be safer?

Harry shook his head. Ally or not, since when did he have to start taking Malfoy's safety into consideration? Movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. His eyes snapped around fast enough to spot a certain blonde-haired individual slipping quietly out of the library. His eyebrows raised. Did he now have Malfoy on the brain or was it possible that the very person they had just been discussing had heard every word they'd said?

~~**~~

**.:Malfoy:.**

Paused in the act of opening his bag, he let the flap fold closed again. So…even the Dream Team had noticed his change. He smiled ruefully, was he really that obvious? Eager to postpone a confrontation, for that was sure to come sooner or later, Draco got up and exited the library, and continued down the corridor to the staircases.

Great, he must be really obvious if the Golden Trio had noticed. He laughed. What was the point of trying to remain inconspicuous anyway? The damage had been done, his whole house shunned him, not that he was complaining. Surely news of his "conversion" had reached his parents? He wondered what they made of it. Did they assume, having not been present when the Dark Lord requested an audience with him, that he was undertaking a mission? He shivered from the memory…of his first meeting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Continuing down the stairs, his nails dug into his skin as he recalled the first time he set eyes on him. That white, snake-like face with crimson eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, searching out your deepest, darkest secrets and throwing them into plain view. He remembered his terror as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named threatened the life of his parents, should he refuse his task. His immediate revulsion and rejection was, he assumed, masked only by his grief for his parents numbered days. His parents may not have been the best in the world but they were the only ones he would ever have. He had no choice, and The Dark Lord knew it. Would he then, wonder at his supposed conversion or would he assume, like Snape, that this was part of the plan? Feeling a piercing sensation he looked down at his arm and stopped. He'd dug his nails in so hard that they'd left little red dents in his skin. He ran a finger over them absently and took in his surroundings. He'd wandered down into a dark corridor, on the third floor he presumed. How strange, he thought laughing bitterly, without even realising it, he sought out the darkness.

"Lost, Malfoy?"

He spun around at the unexpected voice, reaching into the pocket of his robes. He froze.

Potter stood a few feet behind him. His hand in his robe pocket like Draco's, prepared for a fight. Well, he, Draco, wasn't in the mood. He took his hand out of his pocket and let it drop to his side.

"What do you want, Potter?" he sounded bored, though not as tired as he really was. He wasn't surprised Potter had followed him, but was more surprised that he had failed to notice. He'd have to keep up a better guard.

Potter stood casually, his had still grasped around the wand in his pocket. His eyes were cautious and narrowed behind his glasses.

"Just wondering why you're wandering about on your own in the wrong side of the castle." Potter said.

Draco sighed. Trust Boy Wonder to find him when he really couldn't be bothered with a fight.

"Why, is that any of your business?" Draco said, exasperated. Potter shrugged.

"A Slytherin wandering about where he isn't wanted, yeah I'd say that's my business." he stated.

"Well, fear not oh Chosen One, I was just leaving." Draco smirked, and turned his back on him.

"Hold it!" Potter almost yelled. Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn't in the mood. He turned around to find Potter standing with his wand pointed directly at him.

"What is it now Potter?" He hissed, his mood getting the better of him.

"You're acting strange." Potter said, not lowering his wand.

"Yes, so I've heard." Draco retorted. Potter's eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed.

"You were in the library." he concluded. Draco nodded.

"And?"

"Why?" Potter said.

"Why was I in the library?" Draco started, a smirk on his face. He'd forgotten how much fun taunting Potter was.

"No, you idiot, you know what I mean!" Potter growled, his grip tightening on his wand as he took a step closer "Why have you been acting strangely?"

Draco scratched his chin. "Strangely how?" He had to hold back a laugh as he watched Potter's temper rise. He was so easy to wind up.

"You know what I mean." he hissed. "Avoiding everyone in your house, Avoiding me-"

"Oh Potter! You noticed!" Draco sneered mockingly. Potter's eyes flashed angrily, and he continued on. "Not having your cronies around you, failing to keep up your usual stream of insults and generally making everyone's life a misery." Potter finished, staring at him expectantly.

"Well…I do try." Draco laughed. Potter was more intuitive than he realised. He usually walked about with blinkers on, this was certainly a change. "It's nice to know my efforts are appreciated." he sneered.

Potter shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." he said, and Draco was unsure whether he was talking to himself or to Draco.

~~**~~

**.:Harry:.**

This was futile, Malfoy wasn't going to tell him anything.

Trying a different approach, Harry took a step closer, holding his wand steady.

"Why were you in the Forbidden Forrest?" he demanded.

Malfoy's eyes widened and surprise filtered across his face before his eyes narrowed.

"You know, stalking is a punishable crime Potter."

"Just answer the question!" He growled. Malfoy always made him angrier than anyone else. A decent outlet for all his pent up anger. Harry needed this, and hadn't realised how much he'd missed it.

"Why?" said Malfoy, sneering again. That sneer infuriated Harry more than anything else about Malfoy. That face. That air of utter defiance. He pointed his wand straight at Malfoy's heart.

"Because if you don't, I'll curse you into oblivion." he snarled. Malfoy's sneer just got bigger.

"Oh, no!" Malfoy said mockingly, and bit into his nails with an expression of fear. He then rolled his eyes. "Do your worst Potter." He said and withdrew his wand swiftly.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry growled, his wand slashing through the air. Malfoy deflected his spell with a flick of his wand and a jeering laugh.

"Expelliarmus!? Disarming!? That's your worst!? Oh Potter the Dark Lord must be quivering in his boots if that's what you're going to throw at him!" He laughed again.

"You'd know all about that though, wouldn't you." Harry snarled.

Malfoy stopped laughing abruptly and glared at him. "And exactly what is that supposed to mean Potter?" he hissed.

"Come of it Malfoy! You're right there in his pocket!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I'd advise you to stop talking about things you have _no idea, _Potter." He dropped his wand. "I've had enough of this, I don't have to stand here and listen to you." he drawled. He turned his back on Harry and marched off, leaving Harry standing alone and even more confused.

Had Malfoy really changed his allegiance?

~~*~~

The next day dawned and after a gruelling morning with double potions, Harry sat in the Great Hall with Ron, having lunch. The table was fairly empty as they had arrived early, bolting from Snape's class the minute they could.

"I'm so glad we get Friday afternoons off," moaned Harry. "I don't think I could take anything else after the bashing we just got off Snape." They'd been instructed to brew a particularly difficult potion, A Revelation Draught, which, according to Snape, had many uses including revealing the true identities of people who were magically disguised and unlocking subconscious or repressed memories, desires and feelings within someone, all differing depending on which incantation you spoke as you stirred the potion.

Only Hermione had managed to brew it perfectly, while Harry's had turned into a grey lump like granite, and Ron's burned a hole though his cauldron. Malfoy, sitting alone at a desk, snickered, while Snape deducted 20 points from Gryffindor for both his and Ron's mishaps.

Needless to say he was not in a good mood when Romilda Vane, a girl in the year below him who'd had a crush on him since he first met her on the train, came over to him.

"Hiya Harry." She grinned.

"Hullo." Harry said sullenly, picking at the food on his plate.

"I heard about Snape in Potions," she sat down beside him and gave him a sympathetic look. "That was harsh."

"Yeah, well…erm, sorry but did you want something?" He said, trying to be polite but seriously not in the mood for her.

"Uh yeah…I was…wondering…if you were going to start up something like the DA again this year?" She said, looking over his left shoulder.

"Uh, well, no. We've got a better teacher this year so I don't think we need to…" he said, puzzled.

"Oh. Oh well that's cool. Look, there's my friends, I better go." She pointed behind Harry and he and Ron turned to see a group of giggling girls watching them. " See you!" Romilda smiled, got up and walked off.

Harry stared, frowning. "That was weird." he muttered.

"Yeah well, she's weird." Ron said, reaching past Harry for a small pitcher of pumpkin juice. He filled a glass for himself and Harry.

"Cheers." Harry said, taking a drink. "Why would she want the D.A to start up again? She didn't join last time and its not as if Umbridge is coming back…" Harry mused.

Ron snorted. "Obviously she just wanted to get closer to you mate. You'd better watch out." he laughed. He drank deeply and sat his empty glass on the table, belching.

"Nice," commented Harry, grinning. He looked around at the now nearly full Hall. "Where's Hermione?"

"She said something about going to the library." Ron explained. Harry chuckled.

"Daft question wasn't it?"

Ron nodded and got up from the table. "Coming to go meet her?"

"Nah, I can't be bothered with the library," Harry winked. "You kids have fun."

Ron blushed scarlet and his ears went red. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he muttered and walked away quickly.

Harry got up then, deciding to pay Dobby the house elf a visit in the Hogwarts kitchen. He took a shortcut through a secret passageway that was concealed by a door pretending to be a solid wall and entered into a short corridor. Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling sensation creep up his back. He looked behind him, but no-one was there. He quickened his pace and carried on down the stairs that would lead him to the corridor with the painting concealing the kitchen entrance. Passing a large tapestry he knew hid another secret passageway, he felt the hairs rise up on the back of his neck and his heart thumped louder. He thought better of looking through it and continued on towards the painting he could see at the end of the corridor.

"Going somewhere Potter?"

Harry heard the familiar, yet unexpected drawl and froze. He spun around, meeting equally familiar grey eyes about five feet away. His own green eyes widened in shock as a powerful wave shook his entire body from head to toe, quickening the pace of his heart further and sending floods of heat throughout his veins. This tremor went unnoticed by Malfoy, who was smirking at him. Harry, entranced, just looked at Malfoy…really looked at him.

It was as if he was seeing him properly for the first time in his life. He noticed that his eyes were not the mundane grey he had previously thought, but that they were almost metallic, with subtle multi-hued shades of blue, green and even purple. Harry swallowed, his throat dry as another wave of inexplicable heat rolled down his spine, almost making him shiver, sending a tingling sensation throughout his veins. Malfoy blinked his long blonde eyelashes and the shadow they made against his cheek made Harry turn his attention to his face. It was not sharp and pointed at all, but expertly chiselled, with high, perfect, angled cheekbones. Harry's heart thundered faster. His assessment of Malfoy had all taken place in about half a minute, but Malfoy was amused by his silence.

Malfoy took a step towards him and raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, good comeback Potter. _Stare_ at me. That'll really freak me out." he smirked.

Harry still said nothing, physically unable to find words with Malfoy being close to him, while Malfoy looked at him as though he though he had been Confunded.

He frowned. "Actually, stop it. It _is _freaking me out." His eyes narrowed and he glared at Harry.

Harry laughed shakily, his heart making the blood pound in his ears. He shook his head slightly.

"You know," Harry said, his mouth strangely dry. "Stalking is a punishable crime Malfoy." He continued to stare at Malfoy's face, entranced by his very presence.

Malfoy frowned. "And staring should be." his hand twitched towards the pocket in his robes. "Have I grown two heads or something Potter?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at Harry, frowning.

Harry merely blinked.

Malfoy withdrew his wand. "Right, now its not just creepy, it's annoying." he muttered.

An intense wave of heat down Harry's spine once again, making him unsteady and light-headed. Without fully meaning to, he grabbed hold of the front of Malfoy's robes, knocking his wand from his hand, spun him round and slammed him into the wall, his fists still curled into the fabric as he held him there.

Malfoy looked surprised but less uncomfortable than he had when Harry simply stared at him. An angry Harry was one he was used to.

"Ouch." Malfoy commented and his breath blew into Harry's face and for a moment, Harry completely froze. His hands clammed up and he stared into Malfoy's eyes once again and an unseen force seemed to grip hold of him and he was shaking furiously.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded in a whisper. Malfoy looked completely dumfounded.

"What are you talking about? You slammed me against a wall!" he hissed back, struggling to get free.

Harry held him there firmly. "Don't lie Malfoy, you've done something to me! I can feel it!" He stared at Malfoy, unsure what expression was etched on his own face.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, well, well, Potter. Who'd have thought?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion and he curled his fists tighter into Malfoy's robes. "What?" he demanded. His heart hammering. He felt strange, like he was desperate for some kind of release.

"Look, I can't help how you feel, I am extremely beautiful." He smirked and then laughed, his eyes twinkling.

Harry stared at him and his mouth dropped. Shock poured over him like a freezing shower. Was this was that was? A crush!? Was this the reason for the waves of heat and shivers down his spine? He knew it was true. He could feel it…yet…no…this felt like more…this felt unnatural and inescapable. As Harry stared again at Malfoy's perfect face, he saw it dawning with comprehension as he realised the words he spoke in jest, were written in truth all over Harry's face.

He gasped. "Potter, I was joking! What's the matter with you!? Let me go now!" a slight edge of panic had found it's way into Malfoy's voice and Harry realised him immediately, his hands falling at his sides, but he did not retreat. Malfoy tried to back further into the wall.

"What's happening to me?" Harry whispered, more to himself than anyone else. Malfoy looked as though he was thinking exactly the same thing. Harry closed his eyes, hoping the feeling would fade in the darkness behind his lids. But, he could almost _feel _that Malfoy was near him. A quickening in his pulse and the jittering in his stomache told him he was close by…very close by. Harry's eyes flashed open and met Malfoy's wide ones.

Harry's arm reached out slowly and shakily. Malfoy stared at it like it was an alien, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. Harry's hand closed around the material of Malfoy's sleeve and his heart quickened. He could feel it hammering against his ribs, as though it was fighting to escape. Malfoy continued to stare at him, as if the same power that compelled Harry to act, had frozen him where he stood.

"What are you doing!?" Malfoy whispered, shock evident in his face. Harry blinked, his breathing uneasy.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. His eyes burned into Malfoy's. He took one deliberate step closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "I think I've been cursed…I can't control this." he admitted, transfixed by Malfoy's eyes. He felt like he was falling slightly to the side, lost in the ebbing sea of colours in Malfoy's eyes. His attention was diverted to Malfoy's lips. They had parted slightly as he inhaled sharply, and Harry could no longer stand it. He leaned in, quickly capturing Malfoy's lips in his own and his eyes fluttered closed. The minute they made contact it felt as though sparks were going off in Harry's mouth. A shocked gasp fell from Malfoy's lips and it made Harry's lips tingle. Harry kissed him deeply, his entire being almost purring with the rightness he felt. Malfoy remained unresponsive and frozen, and Harry was keen to make him respond. He pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, and licked along it with his tongue, but Malfoy's lips did not part and give him the access he wanted. He felt Malfoy move slightly and, afraid he was about to break the kiss and push Harry away, Harry tangled his hand in Malfoy's beautifully soft golden hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Malfoy remained frozen, but Harry could feel his heart pounding against his own and held on tighter.

Malfoy seemed to come to his senses and Harry felt him push hard at his chest Harry growled into Malfoy's mouth and pushed against his lips with his tongue. Malfoy's hands fell limp for a second and then pushed back against his chest, forcing Harry away.

They broke apart, panting. Malfoy stared at Harry with shock and horror in his eyes, while Harry stared back with the exact same expression. He backed away.

"I-I-don't know why-" he began, but Malfoy slammed him against the opposite wall and curled his hard around his throat. Harry gasped for breath.

"How dare you," Malfoy hissed, menacingly. "How dare you, _attack_ me like that! And claiming to be cursed!" he snorted snidely.

Harry blinked. The close contact was sending his pulse racing again.

"Malfoy I-I'm sorry-" Harry choked out.

"Oh you're SORRY!?" Malfoy almost yelled. "You're SORRY!? Ohh… Well that makes everything FINE!" he actually did yell the last word in Harry's face, who closed his eyes in a grimace at the increased volume.

"Malfoy I-I think I've been cursed and if you don't-"

"What?" Malfoy sneered. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss you again." Harry said firmly, with a mixture of both longing and reluctance, and he grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Malfoy, surprised by the suddenness of a second assault on his lips, stumbled and fell against Harry. Harry gasped at the feeling of Malfoy's body pressed upon his own and it made him hungry for more. His grip tightened on the back of Malfoy's neck and he swiftly changed their positions, so that Malfoy was pressed against the wall again. Malfoy, again remained frozen while Harry kissed him harshly, trying to force a response out of him. His lips were set in a firm line against Harry's. Part of his brain was screaming at him that he was under some sort of curse and that he must come to his senses. Another part was screaming that he wasn't close enough to Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to remember that he had full use of his limbs and attempted to force Harry off him again. Harry growled and pinned both of Malfoy's arms against his sides, leaning Malfoy's head back for a better angle.

Malfoy twisted his head away from Harry, breaking contact with his lips. Harry, disgruntled by this, though by no means put off, started to lay kisses down Malfoy's jaw before nibbling on his ear.

Malfoy gasped. "Potter!" The shock was evident in his voice. He struggled, but Harry ignored him.

"Let me go!" Malfoy demanded, his voice strained and breathy. Harry released him and backed away, feeling a blush flood his face.

"I-I-sorry!" He gasped, seeming once again shocked at his own actions.

Malfoy remained against the wall, staring at Harry in shock and disbelief.

"What in the hell was all that about!?" he demanded again.

Harry backed further away, feeling it was safer to put some distance between them lest he ravish Malfoy again. He licked his lips at the thought.

"I told you, I've been cursed!" he admitted, unable to find another explanation.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "By who? I'll kill them for subjecting me to this!" he growled angrily.

Harry hung his head, ashamed of his actions. But he didn't know who or what had cursed him.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know you're cursed?" Malfoy asked, sneering, though the shock still hadn't gone from his face.

"Because I didn't feel like this when we were in potions and all of a sudden you turn up behind me and this…this force takes hold of me and I can't…I can't stop myself!" Harry explained honestly, his face burning.

Malfoy frowned, mulling this over.

"Why would someone curse you into molesting me?" he asked critically, backing away along the wall.

Harry's blood boiled. Malfoy was being infuriating, why couldn't he just accept it!

"I don't know do I!? They must have wanted to torture me!" he said, glaring.

"Oh thank god," Malfoy sighed, "so that was as bad for you as it was for me? I thought you were enjoying that sick attack." He watched Harry's expression as another blush flooded him.

Malfoy gasped. "You _did_ enjoy it!" Harry shuffled his feet.

"Well it's not my fault! I can't control what this is making me feel!" he defended himself, glaring at Malfoy.

"You'll just have to bloody well learn how to control it!" he said, picking his wand up from the floor where it had fallen.

Harry watched him and felt the desire to grab him and kiss him well up inside him again. He closed his eyes in a grimace. He cold only just bear it.

"We need to figure out a way to fix this." he said softly.

"We? _We_ aren't going to do anything. _You_ are going to sort yourself out and _I_ am going to stay as far away from you as I can and not get involved." Malfoy stated.

"You might not of noticed, but you're already kind of involved Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

Malfoy glared at him. "I'm getting out of here. Find a way to fix this." He told Harry, before turning on his heel and leaving as fast as he could without breaking into a run.

~~*~~

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! And thanks for reading :D Story still in progress, and many more chapters to come (i hope)


	2. Torment

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

Harry had spent most of the week trying to find a way to reverse whatever curse he was put under. It was made all the more difficult by the sudden appearance of Romilda Vane, who turned up wherever he went and insisted on asking him stupid, random questions and engaging him in equally irritating conversations before he made an excuse to leave.

He was, however saved the embarrassment of admitting his predicament to Ron and Hermione as they had both become equally distracted. Upon finding Hermione in the library the same night Harry had first discovered his Malfoy problem, Ron had simply walked up to her and kissed her, and now they were together. Harry had to admit he was surprised by Ron's approach, but was really very happy for them, and also for the fact that they were too wrapped up in each other to notice his Malfoy obsession.

On Sunday he had literally bumped into Malfoy in a crowded corridor and it had taken every ounce of his restraint not to jump him then and there in front of everyone. Later that very same night, he had decided to go flying to try and push Malfoy out of his thoughts. But, as he got to the sidelines of the Quidditch pitch he noticed someone else was in the sky. He cursed his luck as he realised from the way the moonlight glittered off his blonde hair, that it was Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to notice him too, he flew down to the ground and hovered a few feet from the air. "What the hell are you doing here Potter?" he spat.

Harry shrugged. "Felt like going flying, funnily enough." He brandished his broomstick.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Well too bad, pick another night to fly." He said, his jaw set, a menacing expression on his face.

Harry frowned and backed away. "There's enough sky for the both of us Malfoy." His lips tingled, he licked them.

"Not in my book there isn't." Malfoy started to stalk forwards. Harry backed away a few more paces.

There was silence as both boys sized each other up. Harry felt his palms tingle and clam up.

"Go away Potter." Malfoy hissed, stopping in midair.

"I've got as much right to be here as you do." Harry said firmly, standing his ground. His heart thudded audibly. His pulse raced.

"Not while I'm here you don't." Malfoy said stubbornly.

Harry sighed. He ignored Malfoy as best he could and mounted his broomstick. Malfoy landed on the ground and marched towards him. He pushed Harry backwards, hard. Harry stumbled and backed away. He was startled when he felt something solid hit his back. He was backed against the castle wall.

"Go away Potter." Malfoy repeated, growling. He withdrew his wand.

Harry let his broomstick fall to the ground, forgotten, and withdrew his own wand. "No" he hissed.

"_Impedimenta!_" Malfoy hissed.

"_Protego!_" Harry cried, shielding himself from Malfoy's jinx. Malfoy stared at him, fuming.

"We both know you didn't come here to fly Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry glared at him. True, now that Malfoy was here all he could think about was kissing him. He swallowed hard. Malfoy walked forwards and stopped directly in front of him, smirking. Harry's heart pounded even faster and he was fighting with all his might not to pounce on Malfoy where he stood. Malfoy placed his wand under Harry's chin. It dug into Harry's throat, who hardly noticed, now that Malfoy was so close.

"Tell me," Malfoy whispered, sending shiver after shiver down Harry's spine, "how does it feel?" he sneered.

Harry blinked and swallowed. "What?" It was taking all of his self control to remain frozen against he castle wall.

Malfoy pressed his wand harder against Harry's skin, who grimaced. "How does it feel," he repeated, "to want _me._" he snickered and Harry frowned, sighing heavily, his cheeks burning.

Malfoy continued. "Finally, The Boy Who Lived has a weakness." he laughed harshly. "And who'd have thought it'd be Draco Malfoy?" His eyes glinted, mocking him.

Harry glared at him, struggling to concentrate on speaking though his heart was doing somersaults. "You know as well as I do that I've been cursed-"

"Even so," Malfoy whispered, watching Harry's every move. "My very presence must be torturing you." he drawled smugly.

Harry's arm darted out, attempting to grab Malfoy, but Malfoy jumped back, his wand raised.

"Oh no you don't! You're not subjecting me to _that_ again." He said. He continued to mutter something inaudible and immediately Harry felt his back pressed back into the castle wall as some unseen force held him there. His arms were held behind his back and he felt as though thin but strong ropes were wrapped around his wrists, restraining him. He stared at Malfoy, who was walking towards him again.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, a hint of fear in his voice. Malfoy reached down to Harry's hand and took his wand from him. There was a brief moment where their skin met and Harry gasped, feeling as if small sparks were setting off across the surface of his hand. Their eyes met at the same instant, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow at his reaction. He ignored his question and examined Harry's wand, then he pocketed it. Harry's eyes widened.

Malfoy walked towards him until he was too close for Harry to bear. He struggled against the bonds that held him back, fighting to get closer to Malfoy. Malfoy stayed where he was, watching Harry struggle with a smirk.

"Oh dear," he commented. "Out of your reach am I?" He folded his arms.

Harry fought harder, almost unable to control himself. He leant his head forwards until he was within an inch of Malfoy's lips. He growled in frustration when he realised he could reach no further. His neck was strained with the effort. Malfoy's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Too close for comfort?" he whispered and his lips were so close to Harry's that he could feel the breath escaping his mouth as he spoke. This drove Harry wild and he strained again to close the gap.

It was no use, Malfoy was just out of his reach.

He cried out in exasperation. The blood was pounding in his ears and his eyes never left Malfoy's as he struggled, determined to break free, but is was useless.

Malfoy inhaled slowly. He did not back away from Harry, knowing he was driving Harry crazy.

"Tell me how this feels." he whispered. His breath stunned Harry again and his head fell back against the wall, defeated. He closed his eyes in a grimace.

"Unbearable." he sighed. He opened his eyes to see Malfoy smirking at him.

"That bad?" Malfoy's smirk just got wider.

Harry nodded weakly.

"And what does it feel like when I do this…" He raised his hand to Harry's cheek and let his fingertips brush lightly down his face. Harry closed his eyes and moaned softly, shivering. He turned his face into the touch, but Malfoy's hand was already gone.

"Amazing." he whispered, too far gone to care about embarrassing himself. He was cursed after all, he couldn't help it. Malfoy was the sick one for torturing him like this.

He heard Malfoy's low chuckle and opened his eyes again. Malfoy closed his hand around Harry's throat, not enough to choke him, but enough to hold his head back against the wall.

"And when I do this…?" He leaned in towards Harry and his heart fluttered as he thought for a fleeting second that Malfoy was about to _kiss_ him. Malfoy halted when his lips were a hairsbreadth from Harry's. He blew softly on them and Harry gasped, fighting frantically against the bonds again. Malfoy held his head back against the wall. One of Harry's legs twisted around Malfoy's, trying to pull him close enough and Malfoy lost his balance. He leaned harder on Harry's throat as he steadied himself and Harry choked. Malfoy withdrew his hand immediately and stepped away from him. He withdrew Harry's wand from his pocket and tossed it on the ground at Harry's feet.

"Thought you deserved a lesson in humility." Malfoy sneered. He walked away from Harry and picked up his broomstick. When he was far enough away from him, he released Harry from the spell that held him, and he slumped down the wall.

"I suggest you figure out a way to cure yourself, fast." Malfoy said, his jeering laugh carried over to Harry as he walked away towards the castle.

~~*~~

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks to those who have :) And thanks for reading :D Story still in progress, and many more chapters to come (i hope)


	3. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

Classes which he shared with Malfoy were excruciating. He couldn't concentrate in them at all and merely sat, staring at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. He frequently noticed little things about him, like the way he sat so straight his chair, the way the light caught his white-blonde hair and the way he stroked his chin with his quill as he listened to the Professor. Harry could only pray that no-one else had noticed his fascination with Malfoy. Try as he might, he could not find a way to lift the curse he was under. He considered going to Dumbledore, but knew that was conversation he did not want to have.

He awoke early next Saturday morning. 3AM early that is. Plagued by dreams of a jeering Malfoy who was just out of his reach, and unable to get back to sleep, Harry got up. He pulled on his dressing gown over his pyjamas and wandered aimlessly through the corridors. As he wandered, he willed Malfoy to appear at the turn of every corner, but it did not happen. Disgruntled by this, Harry made his way up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, thinking he could at least look at the stars as he didn't have anything better to do. Upon entering the tower he made his way over to the furthest window-ledge. He sat down on it and pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the night sky.

Half an hour later, Harry was interrupted in his musings and star-gazing as someone else entered the room. He leapt to his feat . His heart accelerated as he spotted Malfoy, in a black t-shirt and pajama trousers, standing in the doorway. Malfoy stayed where he stood. Unsure whether or not to leave while he had the chance or stay and sit as far away as he could.

The door swung closed behind him. Harry stood, trying not to stare at Malfoy and attempting to ignore the desire mounting in his chest to bound across the room and grab him.

"Potter." Malfoy said curtly and cautiously.

Harry nodded in greeting. "Malfoy." They stared at each other for a moment before Malfoy walked towards the window closest to the door, furthest away from Harry, and sat on the ledge. Harry resumed his stance on his window ledge. He felt positively gleeful that Malfoy was here, and that was something he had never thought he would feel in his entire life. Just the fact that Malfoy was in the same room as him with no-one else, seemed to soothe his building desire slightly. It was slightly easier to control when there wasn't so many people, when there wasn't the chance that he would leap across the class and pounce on him. Here, he would only embarrass himself in front of Malfoy if he gave in, who already knew of his problem. He hadn't been alone with Malfoy since the night he had held Harry against the castle wall and humiliated him with his own desires. He watched Malfoy from the corner of his eye, his heart fluttering.

Malfoy broke the silence. "So…you fixed it?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Nope." Harry said quietly, staring at his knees.

"…do you even know what it is yet?" Malfoy asked, sounding tired, or bored. Harry looked up, he was rubbing his eyes. Harry wondered why he was out of bed.

"I…I think it's a…a lust potion." Harry blushed, hating to have to admit this to Malfoy, to admit that he was lusting for him. "At least…the symptoms are more or less the same. I just don't know why…why it's you…" He trailed off, trying not to look at Malfoy.

There was a silence and then- "Did you eat or drink anything anyone offered you before…before." he finished, unwilling to refer to their kiss in the corridor.

Harry blushed again, and thought for a moment. He was sure he didn't. "No." he answered, chancing a glance at Malfoy, who was looking at him. He shrugged and looked away from Harry, unable to explain it any more than Harry was.

Harry frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked softly. This was certainly a change from the Malfoy whom he had met on Sunday night.

Malfoy shrugged without looking at him. Then a small smile crossed his face as something seemed to occur to him.

"You could go to Snape, he'd probably have an antidote." He spoke without looking at Harry, but the joke was evident in his tone. Harry laughed shyly. "Oh yeah he'd love that. "Hi Snape can I get an antidote for a lust potion I've been put under? Oh who have I fixated on? Just Malfoy, you remember him right?" ." Harry laughed again. Malfoy continued to stare out at the sky but Harry thought he saw him smile slightly again. His hands clammed up and his palms itched. He rubbed them against his knees. A creaking sound alerted them both and the same time and they whipped their heads round to the door.

Mrs Norris was standing in the doorway, her black eyes glinting maliciously. She turned away and left the room swiftly, no doubt going to find her master. Harry and Malfoy stared at each other in horror.

They leapt down from their window ledges and stared around for something - anything - to hide them. Harry spotted a rather large trunk in the corner of the room.

"Over there!" he whispered, pointing it out. He ran to it and opened the lid. There was nothing in it except some old robes. Malfoy ran over as Harry climbed in and flattened himself along the bottom. Malfoy skidded to a halt and looked in, uncertainty tainting his features.

"Oh hurry up Malfoy, it's this or Filch!" Harry whispered, exasperated. They could already hear wheezing and panting from behind the door.

Malfoy took a moment to consider, then he swung his leg over the side and got into the trunk, pulling the heavy lid closed as he did. There was even less space than Harry had anticipated. He could just make out Malfoy's glinting silver eyes in the darkness, inches from his own. They heard the door creak open, announcing Filch's entry, and held their breath.

Malfoy was almost directly on top of him. His knees bracing his weight on either side of Harry's legs. His hands were splayed on either side of Harry's head.

Heat rushed through Harry's veins and his heart pounded again. His spine tingled and his hands and lips itched, eager for a touch of Malfoy's skin. He bit down on his bottom lip and dug his nails into his legs to try and control it. Malfoy wasn't helping things, he just stared at Harry, looking in his eyes. Harry swallowed and, with a huge effort, turned his face away and closed his eyes.

They heard Filch wandering around and muttering to himself. "Must be in here somewhere." They heard his footsteps bringing him closer to the trunk. Harry's eyes snapped open and he waited, with bated breath, to be discovered. Malfoy's leg shifted infinitesimally and rested against Harry's. Malfoy did not seem not notice as he strained to keep himself steady. Harry concentrated on that one tiny connection and willed it to be enough to contain his desire so that he wouldn't give away their position by ravishing him again. He swallowed hard at the thought. Filch paced away and continued to circle the room. Where did he think they were hiding? In the telescopes!? Harry thought angrily. Part of him wished he would just leave so they could get out and end his torture, while another part reveled in the closeness. It was this same part that reminded him it had been over a week since he had last kissed Malfoy. His stomache jittered in response. He glanced up at Malfoy's face, squinting slightly at the close proximity. Malfoy's eyes were staring straight ahead and his jaw was clenched. He seemed to feel Harry's gaze, as he looked down at him and their eyes met and locked. They could hear Filch still prowling around the room, determined to find something. Harry felt his stomach clench as he continued to stare into Malfoy's eyes, but he couldn't look away. He slowly raised himself up onto his elbows and leaned his head forward. Malfoy just watched him, but when their lips were an inch apart he turned his face away. Harry hesitated, then settled for planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He lowered himself back down and looked away from Malfoy, feeling stupid and fearing what he would see in his eyes if he looked up. He heard Filch drawing closer and felt the unmistakable soft thud as something plunked down on top of the trunk they were in. He heard Filch sigh. His jaw dropped. He turned to stare at Malfoy, who mirrored his horrified expression. Filch was sitting on top of the trunk!

They were trapped!

Harry simultaneously panicked and licked his lips at the thought. He closed his mouth as he saw Malfoy do the same. Malfoy's arm shook slightly from the strain of having to hold himself up over Harry. He shook his head, lifted one hand, flexed it, and put it back down by Harry's head. He did the same with the other. Filch didn't seem to be moving any time soon and Harry was suddenly glad he'd climbed into the trunk first, at least he has a cushion of robes to lie on. Malfoy's arms shook again and he grimaced. Harry raised one hand and held the back of Malfoy's neck. He brought his head down towards him and when he was an inch from his lips, Malfoy froze. Harry then leaned forwards and Malfoy pushed back against Harry's hand and moved his head back. Harry was within a hairsbreadth of Malfoy's lips but still could not reach. He let his hand drop from Malfoy's neck in frustration and turned his face away. Malfoy seemed to be shaking from silent laughter. He was teasing him, again. They both felt Filch shift his weight slightly on the trunk lid but he did not get up. Malfoy sighed softly.

Disgruntled, but unwilling to give up on the opportunity, Harry lifted his hand from the floor and ran it slowly up Malfoy's leg, who shivered involuntarily. Harry turned his face back round and smirked at Malfoy, who glared at him. With his other hand, Harry ran it down Malfoy's right arm, rousing goosebumps. Malfoy's skin was soft but firm, and Harry drummed a beat against his arm with his fingertips. Malfoy frowned as Harry grinned at him, mischief twinkling in his green eyes. He turned his face to the side and strained his neck forwards until he was close enough to lay a soft kiss on Malfoy's wrist. His eyes flickered back up to Malfoy, who was staring at him, a strange expression on his face. He abandoned Malfoy's wrist and leaned up towards Malfoy again. But, Malfoy, as before, leaned back beyond Harry's reach. Harry let his head fall back onto the robes underneath him. He slowly raised his hand up once more and leaned it against Malfoy's face, which was flushed with heat. Staring into Malfoy's eyes, his hand snaked around the back of his neck and he drew his head down one last time, down until their lips had almost met. Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, then he pulled Malfoy's head down to close the distance. Their lips met and Harry sighed. At last. He kissed him softly. He raised his other hand and held it against Malfoy's face, his thumb stroking Malfoy's cheek, sweeping across his cheekbones, soothing him. He felt Malfoy's breathing pick up and his lips parted slightly. Again, Harry hesitated, then, he tentatively licked along Malfoy's lips with his tongue. He slowly pushed against Malfoy's lips, trying to part them even more. His lips closed, blocking entry, but Harry did not push his luck. He settled for massaging Malfoy's lips with his own, kissing him softly and contently. He'd waited a week for this and it was everything and more than he'd imagined it would be.

He broke contact by a tiny degree, only to inhale a shaky breath. He then felt something he'd never felt before. Malfoy's lips moved, but not away from his. Malfoy had closed the tiny gap and placed his lips over Harry's. Harry's eyes flashed open in complete shock. He stared at Malfoy, but his eyes were closed. Harry froze against him for a second. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed Malfoy softly, once, and waited. Malfoy's lips moved against his again! He had kissed him back! The movement was small and soft but unmistakable. It sent Harry's pulse racing and his entire body shivered. He kissed Malfoy back and pulled on his lower lip with his teeth. He felt Malfoy gasp lightly and his lips tugged at Harry's. Harry was elated. He was almost bursting with joy at Malfoy's response. He didn't stop to think about why or how. Filch, sitting on top of the trunk obliviously, was forgotten. He kissed Malfoy deeply, sucking on his bottom lip and pushing against his lips with his tongue. Malfoy's lips parted and this time Harry did not hesitate. He pushed his tongue in slowly, tasting, testing. Malfoy did not move. Harry moved the hand on the back of Malfoy's neck to the other side of his face and swept his thumb across his cheek again. Harry's tongue pushed further into his mouth and met Malfoy's own slick, wet tongue. They both froze for one long second. Then Harry stroked Malfoy's tongue softly with his own and Malfoy's arms twitched and fell from under him, breaking their kiss. He landed on Harry's chest and Harry moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's waist, revelling in the close contact and the feeling of Malfoy lying on top of him. Harry captured Malfoy's lips again and kissed him deeply and quickly, eager to reclaim his mouth. Malfoy's tongue met Harry's halfway and they stroked and tasted each other, soft, quiet sighs escaping both of them. Then, suddenly, it was Malfoy pressing against Harry's lips, Malfoy pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, Malfoy's hands resting against Harry's face. Harry tightened his hold on Malfoy's waist and snaked one hand up under Malfoy's t-shirt and rested it against his bare chest, feeling the contours of his muscles. Malfoy seemed to growl into the kiss and he put a hand under Harry's chin, holding him steady. He kissed him with a passion and Harry responded in equal measure. Suddenly, a creaking above them shocked them to their senses. They both froze, locked in an unmoving kiss. Harry dared not open his eyes. He heard footsteps. Filch had got up! He heard him crossing to the door and there was the unmistakable creak as the door opened and closed.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. They both lay still, lips locked, Harry's hand still under Malfoy's shirt and his arm around his waist, Malfoy's hand still under Harry's chin and his other against his cheek. Both seemed reluctant to move. To realise what had just happened. Harry moved his lips slightly against Malfoy's and he responded automatically, without thinking, kissing him back softly. Then, he seemed to realize what he was doing and froze. Harry's hand fell from his chest and he unwound his arm from his waist. Malfoy jerked away from him, hitting his head on the lid and he did so.

"Ow!" he cried.

Harry sniggered. Malfoy glared at him. He pushed open the lid and climbed out immediately, dusting himself off. Harry sat up, barely able to understand what had just passed between them. His desire had gotten the better of him and he'd kissed Malfoy, that was to be expected, given that he was cursed. But…Malfoy had kissed him back! Was the curse affecting him too? Or was this something else…?

Harry got up out the trunk and Malfoy backed away from him as he did. "Keep away from me Potter." He said coldly, his voice shaking.

Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it!" hissed Malfoy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and when he looked at Harry again his eyes were cold and guarded.

"You need to control this, and fix this." he said icily.

"I'm trying! I was managing until we got stuck in the trunk!" Harry defended himself.

"Managing it isn't the same as fixing it!" Malfoy hissed back. He was avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again. "I am trying! I've looked through loads of books trying to find an antidote! You think I like this!?"

Malfoy snorted. "Certainly seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you'd know all about that wouldn't you." he said harshly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Harry mimicked his stance. "You kissed me back." he said simply.

Malfoy's chest rose and fell. "Knee-jerk reaction." he mumbled.

Harry uncrossed his arms and took a step closer. "Oh no! Don't try that one," he said, "if that's what it was you would have kissed me back the very first time." Harry said. Malfoy had an expression like a cornered animal.

"Well, that's all it was so-"

"Bullshit!" Harry cried, his anger mounting. "That wasn't a "knee-jerk reaction" Malfoy, don't tell me that's all it was!"

Malfoy stared at him. "Why should you care what it was? If this is just a lust potion you shouldn't care what I do, as long as you're getting some." he finished coldly, but his eyes held a trace of something Harry couldn't put his finger on.

Harry crossed his arms again. "Well this must be something else then…because I do." He said, feeling incredibly stupid for admitting that Malfoy's words had hurt him.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, as though he thought Harry was lying. He searched his eyes with his own and seemed satisfied that Harry was being honest. Then his eyes widened.

"Could this be a…a love potion you've been given Potter?" he whispered.

Harry stared at him. "No. It can't be. Not unless you were the one who gave me it," he eyed Malfoy sceptically, "or you were the first person I saw after drinking it. Either way it can't have been because I've not drank anything anyone else has offered me and no-one has been close enough to put anything in my-"

His jaw dropped as something clinked into place. Malfoy seemed to notice his epiphany.

"What Potter? What is it!?"

Harry turned to stare at Malfoy, his jaw still gaping. He closed his mouth. "Romilda Vane" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! And thanks for reading :D Hope you're enjoying it so far. Story still in progress, and many more chapters to come (i hope)


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

Harry stormed over to the Gryffindor table in the morning. His eyes were tired, but furious. He tapped Romilda Vane on the back. She turned around, then beamed at him. "Harry!" she said.

He merely nodded. "Could I see you for a minute…in private?" He said through his teeth.

"Oh! Oh, of course Harry!" She grinned. She turned back to friends and eyed them meaningfully. She tossed her hair and joined him as he walked outside into the grounds. He walked into the shadow of a tree and turned to face her, his expression stony.

"What did you do to me?" He cut to the chase. She blinked innocently.

"What? Harry I didn't do anything! Why? Do you…_feel _different?" she asked, attempting to sound innocent. Her question confirmed his suspicions.

"You put a potion in the pitcher I poured my pumpkin juice from Romilda, don't deny it. Now, what did you do to me?" he repeated, angrier.

"Oh Harry, "she smiled at him. "The way you feel about me isn't anything I've done! I knew you felt the same!" she skipped forwards and linked her arms around his neck. Harry meanwhile, stood frozen for half a second. He firmly removed her arms from his neck.

"What are you on about, "the way I feel about you"? I don't feel anything for _you_!" he hissed.

Romilda frowned, clearly confused. "But then…how can you think I've done anything…" Understanding flickered across her face and she gasped. "You feel something for someone else!"

Harry nodded.

"Who!?" she demanded. Harry frowned in puzzlement.

"I thought… never mind. Did you make the potion or not?" he said.

"…I didn't make it." she admitted.

Harry faltered. "Well…who did!?" he demanded.

Romilda looked sheepish. "Hermione Granger."

~~*~~

Harry returned to Gryffindor tower immediately.

"HERMIONE!" he bellowed once he was in the common room. Several people jumped in shock and stared at him, but he ignored them. Hermione came running down the stairs.

"Harry! What's wrong!? I heard you from upstairs-"

"Could I talk to you. In private." he cut across her, anger evident in his voice.

Hermione gulped, her eyes wide. "Yes, um. Your dormitory?" she squeaked. Harry pushed past her and led the way up to the 6th year boys dorm. He made sure they were alone before he rounded on her.

"You made Romilda Vane a potion." he stated.

"Yes…" Hermione gulped. Harry stared at her.

"She used it on me."

Hermione gasped. "Really!? What happened!?"

"It worked." Harry said simply. Hermione gaped at him.

"So…you're in love with Romilda Vane!?" she said, disbelief and surprise colouring her tone.

Harry hesitated. "Not exactly." he said. He could see she was going to press him for more information.

"I need a way to reverse it Hermione, you made it, you can fix it." He said. Then, something occurred to him.

"Ron drank it." He said, looking at her. She remained silent. "That potion is affecting Ron as well, Hermione. Not as much as me, but I guess that's just utter luck because he loved you way before he drank it, he's loved you since about first year." Harry laughed softly, his anger ebbing away. "So even when you reverse it he'll still love you." Hermione just stared at him.

"So…you're not in love with Romilda Vane?" she asked slowly.

"Not especially." Harry allowed. Hermione frowned.

"But if the potions affecting you…you must have feelings for someone!" she said.

Harry shrugged. "I guess…now."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no you don't understand,. You _must _have feelings for someone -"

"Alright!" Harry interrupted her. "Alright, I do then." he admitted, feeling foolish.

"Who!?" she asked.

"Look Hermione, I want this reversed. It's driving me insane. Anything you need me to do I'll do it I just can't go on like this much longer or I'm going to explode." he sighed.

"But- Harry-" she started, but Harry held up his hand.

"I don't know why you gave her that potion Hermione and I don't care, but you owe it to me …it's your fault as much as Romilda's."

"I'll…I'll do what I can Harry…" she said, not quite meeting his eye. "Who is it?" she asked again.

Harry bit his lip. "It doesn't matter. This will all be a bad joke we can look back on and laugh about later. "He laughed feebly. "Thanks Hermione I really appreciate it, I really need your help." And with that, he opened the door and left.

All his talking about his situation with Malfoy seemed to have reminded him how much he wanted to see him. Not just see him, but touch him, and kiss him. He ran a hand through his hair as he wandered down towards the Great Hall. His eyes swept the hall and he spotted Malfoy immediately. He was getting up from his seat at Slytherin table, at the opposite end of the table from the other Slytherins. Harry waited outside for him. As soon as Malfoy walked out of the hall Harry rounded on him.

"I need to talk to you." he muttered.

Malfoy stood with his arms folded. "So talk." he said.

"In private." Harry said, feeling like he'd be a millionaire if he had a Galleon for every time he'd said that today. Malfoy nodded slowly.

"Thanks." Harry said. He turned and led the way up the stairs, heading for a room he knew was hidden behind a statue in a passageway that was hidden by a large tapestry on the fourth floor. He led Malfoy into the windowless room and closed the door behind them, then he turned to face Malfoy properly.

He was wearing a white shirt, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and black trousers. His blonde hair was sleek and shiny.

"When you've finished staring Potter," Malfoy drawled, snapping Harry out of his reverie, "I believe you had something to say?"

Harry blinked. "Uh, yeah! Yeah so I did." He looked at Malfoy and made the mistake of gazing into his eyes. He swallowed. "But first things first." He crossed the short distance between them, gripped Malfoy's shoulders, and leaned in to kiss him. Malfoy leaned his head back and away from Harry. Harry closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He leaned his head against Malfoy's cheek.

"Please." he whispered softly.

His plea seemed to shock Malfoy, and he felt him shudder. Slowly, Malfoy turned his face back around, his lips resting against Harry's. Harry kissed him softly. He let out a ragged breath against his lips and his arms wound around Malfoy's waist, who stood rigid. He broke away to kiss along Malfoy's jaw and then went back to his mouth, stroking his lips with his tongue and biting his bottom lip softly. Malfoy moved his arms up to Harry's and released his hold on him. Harry got the message.

He pulled back but rested his forehead against Malfoy's, keeping his eyes closed. "O.K" he whispered. He stepped away from Malfoy and backed further away, turning away from him.

"Hermione gave Romilda the potion." he said.

"What!? Granger!?" Malfoy stammered.

"I know." Harry grimaced feebly. "Obviously she didn't know it would lead to this. I asked her to reverse it and she said she's going to fix it…so pretty soon I'll be back to normal and you won't have to worry about me _attacking_ you any more." he laughed softly. In truth, he couldn't imagine _not _wanting to kiss Malfoy, _not _wanting the touch of his skin. He'd been under the effect for the potion for just over a week, but already it felt like he'd always felt this way about him. It was starting to mess with his head.

"Good." said Malfoy tersely.

Harry turned around to look at him. He took it all in. "Next time I see you, I might be cured!" he smiled feebly. If truth be told he wasn't so sure he _wanted _to be cured, but he knew that was just the effects of the potion.

Malfoy merely nodded. Harry stepped closer. "So…maybe…just one last one," he looked up into Malfoy's eyes, which seemed cold and empty. "One last one for luck?" he asked casually, unwilling to show how much he wanted it.

Malfoy stepped back, waving his hands. "No."

Harry blinked.

"It's better that way." he said.

Harry shook his head. "Now that I'm not allowed, I want it even more." he whispered, taking a step closer. He stared into Malfoy's eyes, they seemed desolate. A deep, dark sea, void of any life.

He stepped closer again. "Please?" he asked again. Malfoy inhaled sharply.

"You can't." he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Harry knew he should feel bad for pushing Malfoy so much when he'd already allowed far more than he would have ever expected.

Harry looked at the frown on his face, the slight parting of his lips and the faint flicker in his eyes. Anticipation. He wasn't sure what Harry would do.

Harry stroked his face while Malfoy stood stock still, staring at him.

Harry sighed. "I can't imagine _not_ feeling this way" he said softly.

Harry thought he heard Malfoy mumble; "I know."

Harry's eyes flashed up to his and Malfoy looked away. "But you don't want to feel like this." he said, shaking his head. There was a moment of silence between them.

"One more for luck? The last…?" Harry asked again. Malfoy made no move to indicate yes or no. Harry took his face in his hands and leaned in, stopping a fraction away from Malfoy's lips, waiting for him to move away. When he didn't, Harry closed the gap and kissed him deeply. He felt an odd sense that he was losing something. He kissed him deeper and faster to ease it. It welled up inside him and threatened to burst out, so Harry kissed Malfoy desperately, his breath coming in short gasps. He felt something hot and wet spill down his cheek and his first thought was that it was raining. Then he remembered where he was, in a windowless stone room where rain could not penetrate. He felt Malfoy raise a hand to his cheek and sweep his thumb across it, and the wetness was gone. He realised he was _crying._ He pushed himself closer to Malfoy, who withdrew his hand but kissed Harry back. His breathing eased up almost instantly. He kissed Malfoy again, tasting every part of his mouth with his tongue, imprinting it in his memory. Malfoy's tongue stroked his and seemed to be soothing him. Soon, he was calm. He kissed Malfoy softly on the lips and Malfoy kissed him softly in return. Harry reached his hand up to tangle in Malfoy's beautiful hair. He leaned his head against Malfoy's as they broke apart for air.

"Stop." Malfoy whispered, almost pleadingly. Harry pulled back.

"That's it. Nothing more." Malfoy said, his voice shaking. Harry nodded. He realised he must have pushed Malfoy to his limit and that his involvement in Harry's curse must be taking it's toll on him.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "You've done so much more than I could have ever asked. I'd never have expected it of you."

Malfoy blinked, looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"You could have made this so much more difficult more me…but you didn't. Thank you. Maybe…once I'm cured…"

Malfoy looked back up at him.

"Maybe we could be friends?" Harry said, barely believing that he was saying it. Part of him didn't trust Malfoy, yet another part felt like he couldn't exist without him. He knew it was just the potion and that he would feel differently once he was cured but he still felt like he owed Malfoy something…owed him a lot.

Malfoy laughed harshly. "You'd regret it once you were cured. Besides…I don't think there's any going back from this." he stared into Harry's eyes. "I think it's best if we just stay away from each other from now on."

Harry felt a pang in his chest, though he knew its was just the potion making him react like that.

He nodded, a lump in his throat.

"So…goodbye Potter." He turned and walked quickly from the room.

"Goodbye Malfoy…" Harry whispered. He hugged his arms across his chest and stood staring at the door after Malfoy had left.

~~*~~

Malfoy had spent the entire week avoiding him.

Every time he caught his eye, he looked away. Every time they were in the same class together, Malfoy left quickly, as though he was afraid Harry would jump him again. And every time their eyes met, there was a desolate look in Malfoy's eyes, which faded into ice before he looked away from Harry.

Harry knew he had pushed him too far, had asked too much of him. It was stupid for him not to realise that this had affected Malfoy too. He was worn out, and being repeatedly kissed against your will isn't exactly a pleasant thing. Harry felt terrible, but knew he couldn't make it up to him because all he wanted to do was hold him and kiss him. Tonight, however, that was all going to change. Hermione had sent him a note when Professor Binns wasn't looking.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the library after my Arithmancy class._

_I think it's best if you don't bring Ron along, we need to talk about this potion._

_Hermione._

After reading the note, Harry had turned and beamed at Hermione. She had obviously figured out a way to cure him. "Thank you" he mouthed. She looked back up at Professor Binns and scribbled frantically.

So Harry was already waiting in the deserted library when she walked through the door.

"Hermione, thank you so much - honestly you don't know how awful it's been, I felt like I've been going insane."

Hermione made a face. "Harry you might want to hear what I've got to say before you thank me." she said grimly. She sat down in a chair facing him, but he remained standing, rooted to the spot.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling like his bubble was about to be well and truly burst.

"Could you sit down first?" Hermione asked timidly. Harry did so and Hermione inhaled a deep breath.

"Right well…you…that is to say, I…um." She mumbled frantically. Harry held up his hand.

"Whoa Hermione stop. Calm down and tell me." he said, his eyes wide. This wasn't good. Hermione inhaled deeply.

"What kind of potion do you think I gave Romilda Vane?" she asked quietly. Harry frowned, confused.

"A lust…or love potion of some sort."

Hermione shook her head. Harry froze.

"Well then…how am I like this?" he asked, utterly confused.

"I gave her a potion…but it wasn't a lust potion…or a love potion." She explained, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Well then what the hell was it cause it's been driving me crazy." he said through his teeth. Hermione was being infuriating, they'd been _through _this already!

She took a deep breath again and glanced around to make sure no-one else was around. "Remember that potion we made in Snape's class?" she said, lowering her voice.

"I don't know Hermione, we make a lot in his class, that's why its called _Potions._"

Hermione nodded. "Well erm, remember that one we made a few weeks ago? The Revelation Draught?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah…?" Harry said slowly, unable to see where she was taking this.

"Well…Romilda came to me that day and asked if I'd help her make one - she said she wanted to reveal a subconscious memory that she'd had when she was young. I didn't ask many questions because it seemed so personal, but I didn't have the time to help her brew one…so I gave her the sample I'd taken from mine in potions." She explained. Harry sat frowning, unable to understand.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." he said slowly.

"I'm getting to that." Hermione nodded. "You see, well, you must have noticed that Romilda Vane has a huge crush on you?" She asked. Harry nodded slowly. Hermione continued, "Well, I think she deluded herself into thinking that you felt the same, but you just didn't know how to express it…" she explained. Harry's frown deepened.

"That's insane." he said.

Hermione nodded. "Not the best approach." she agreed. "But you see, she was so convinced of this that, I think, she decided she wanted to make it a bit easier for you to understand what she thought you were feeling." She eyed Harry meaningfully. He raised his eyebrow.

"That's warped." he commented, laughing.

"Don't you see though? She spiked your pumpkin juice with a Revelation Draught, but it backfired."

Harry frowned, though he could almost feel the conclusion they were about to reach.

"You saw how it affected Ron. Don't you remember the _other _qualities of a Revelation Draught?" she asked him, her eyes wide.

"To reveal a person who was magically disguised and-" Harry stopped dead, his heart stuttered and he felt like his entire body had been drenched in cold water. His eyes glazed over and his jaw hung slack.

"Yes?" Hermione prompted him.

"To reveal subconscious or repressed emotions." His voice sounded hollow.

Hermione nodded. He stared at her, unwilling to accept the conclusion this left him with.

"You said that Ron had loved me since about first year, "she went on. Harry clung to her voice like a lifeline to stop him from sinking. "You thought it was utter luck that it was _me _he fixated on. But…don't you see? If he really has loved me for all that time - it couldn't have been anyone else."

She assessed his vacant expression. "Harry," she began, and he looked up, his eyes wide. "This potion would not have affected you if the emotions you are feeling now weren't already boiling under the surface."

Harry just stared. He didn't want to believe it. It was so much easier to deal with when he thought he was _cursed._ So much easier to give in to his desire without having to think about it. To give in to a desire which, according to Hermione, had been hidden for a long time.

"The potion does cause heightened emotions, but by no means are they constructed emotions. They are only so extreme because all the pent up emotion is being released at the one time. It would be even worse if you hadn't yet realised how you felt." She said softly.

Harry couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't believe it. Yet, he _knew_ with every fibre in his being, that it was true. All the fights he'd had with Malfoy…the rivalry between them…his inexplicable need to best himself in front him. No one could get him worked up like Malfoy did. No-one else was able to get as far under his skin, and now he knew why.

"It…it can't…" he stuttered. Hermione just stared at him, something close to pity on her face.

"Harry…?" she said. He slowly fixed his gaze on her, his jaw hanging wide.

"Who is it?" she asked, reaching out a hand to him. He closed his mouth and swallowed.

"I…no-one." He said, his voice still hollow and strange. "It doesn't matter. It's…I'll ignore it." He closed his eyes tight and inhaled sharply.

Hermione stared at him. "Harry…I have to ask…"

Harry froze and his fists clenched. Had she guessed? Was he that obvious?

"It's not…Ginny? Is it?" she looked almost hopeful. Harry exhaled.

"No." he said simply. Her eyes widened.

"Oh…I thought, well…I'd hoped-"

"It's not her." he said. "Its not even a _her._" He thought, grimacing.

"Well, then, who-"

"I can't tell you Hermione. Please don't try to guess. Lets just try and forget about this?" he asked, his eyes beseeching.

"Well…if you think that's best…?" Hermione said, sounding uncertain.

"Yes. Yes I just want to forget it ever happened." He said firmly. But he didn't and he couldn't. Every kiss, every touch, every flutter of his stomach and race of his heart were firmly etched into his brain, as was the catalyst - Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? I hope it's coming across alright :)

Also, i couldn't resist having Harry and Malfoy stuck in a small confined space, cliche as it is haha. As much as i'd like to take full credit for the locked-in-a-trunk scenario, I got the idea from Rhysen's "Irresistible Poison." which is amazing and beautifully written and if you haven't read it, you really should :D

ANYWAY - thanks to all who have read this so far, and those of you who have reviewed, i really appreciate it :D

I've written the next chapter but i'm not sure if it's the direction i want to take this in. I'm going to play about with it and hopefully it will be uploaded very soon :)

* * *


	5. Oceans

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

He wanted to forget, he really did. But everything reminded Harry of _him_. He could no longer turn to flying to relieve his stress, because the Quidditch pitch reminded him of the night Malfoy had held him against the castle wall. As painful as his teasing had been to Harry at the time, he would trade anything to be back at that exact moment. To think it was all the influence of a curse, and not his own heart. It was much easier to give in and accept when he thought a curse was controlling his emotions.

Meals in the Great Hall were extremely hard to endure. Harry made sure to sit with his back to the Slytherin table, to resist the urge to look up and seek out his silver irises. He spent as little time there as possible, bolting his dinner down as fast as he could before escaping to the sanctuary of his common room. Now he was even going as far as to get up too late for breakfast, or miss dinner completely, going on just two meals a day. Though, he would sometimes ask Dobby the house elf to bring him something to eat if he was really hungry, and of course the elf was only too eager to help.

While meals were hard, Potions was excruciating. There was no avoiding Malfoy in this class. Harry sat two rows behind him and on the opposite side of the class. His marks were getting poorer and poorer because he just could not concentrate. Often, he would find himself stirring his cauldron absently, mesmerised by the way Malfoy worked in class - the devotion with which he brewed his potions. He'd lost more points than usual due to his distractions.

However, Harry really was trying his best to get past it. Trying to withstand the longing he felt and the flutter of his heart every time he saw Malfoy. Occasionally, he would catch his eye - when they passed in the corridors or when Harry arrived in the Great Hall and shot an involuntary glance at the Slytherin table. Harry would blush and look away, but before he did, he always noticed that Malfoy's eyes looked cold and disconnected.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Potions was his last class of the day. He had managed to endure it quite well, only incurring his usual amount of deducted points. So when he was clearing up his things, he noticed Malfoy get up out of his seat and approach Snape's desk. His attention was so avidly fixed on Malfoy, that he must have knocked over the phials on his desk, they fell to the floor where they smashed. Snape looked around Malfoy, sneering at Harry.

"You'll clear that up before you leave my class Potter. Without magic. 5 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness."

Harry sighed. He looked to Ron and Hermione, who were hovering by their desk. "It's fine go on, this will only take me a few minutes." he grumbled. They nodded.

"We'll see you in the common room then Harry." Hermione said. She took Ron's hand and they left.

Harry continued to mop up the mess he'd made and set the broken pieces of the glass phials on his desk as he worked.

"Potter are you so incompetent that you can't even mend a broken phial?" came Snape's jeering laugh. Harry gritted his teeth and looked up, determined not to look at Malfoy - he glared at Snape.

"You told me not to use magic to clear this up, Sir."

Snape's sneer grew. "I'd have thought even a wizard as mediocre as you, Potter, would have had the common sense to realise that I meant you clear up the mess of _ingredients _without magic, and mend the phials _with_ magic. However, it seems you lack even that small fragment of intellect. 5 points from Gryffindor for your stupidity." His sneer grew while he spoke, until it reached a point where Harry was sure it must expand off his face. He glared at Snape. He turned his gaze back to the phials, ignoring Malfoy as best he could.

"_Reparo_" He muttered, and the glass pieces of the phials fit perfectly back together, the lids screwing themselves on. He took them back to the cupboard and placed them inside. When he was done, he left swiftly, without a word, using all his self control to avoid looking at Malfoy as he left.

"Potter," came an all too familiar drawl. Harry groaned. He hadn't even made it halfway down the corridor. He turned around, warily.

Malfoy was standing a few feet away, his head cocked to the side, as if he was analysing him. Harry kept his expression casual and forced his eyes to narrow, looking unconcerned.

"Malfoy?" he said, his voice leaking just the right amount of disdain.

Malfoy's eyes widened and then he frowned slightly. "So…you're cured then?" he asked, almost incredulously.

Harry nodded curtly. "Yep. Completely cured. Fit as a fiddle and all that…" Good job his hands were in his pockets, as they were clenched tight as though he was physically holding on to his lie.

Malfoy nodded, seeming to avoid looking at Harry's eyes.

"Good." he said simply, and he made to turn away.

Harry blinked. His fists clenched tighter in his pockets. "Wait," he called. Malfoy stopped mid-turn and faced him, his frown deepening, his eyes never really resting on Harry's face for too long.

Harry fought with all his might to remain where he stood and not walk over to Malfoy and kiss his slightly parted lips. Malfoy cocked his head to the side again. Harry blinked and swallowed and forced his expression to remain casual, but awkward.

"I…I uh…just wanted to say sorry." Malfoy's eyes flashed up to Harry's. Harry inhaled sharply. "For um…all of that." Harry looked away from Malfoy's stare, unable to hold himself together under it. "And also, er…thanks. For you know - not making it any worse than it had to be." Harry winced as he said this. His eyes wandered back to Malfoy's. The coldness was there again, almost icy.

"You've already said that to me." Malfoy reminded him, the icy edge was evident in his voice now.

Harry swallowed. "Yeah well, I thought I owed you another apology-"

"You don't owe me anything." Malfoy cut across him. His voice was not as hard as before, not as cold.

"…Right" was all Harry could think to say. Malfoy continued to look at him, his eyebrow raising. Then, he turned and walked away.

Harry exhaled sharply. He unclenched his sweaty palms. He turned and walked shakily to Gryffindor tower. When he entered the common room he spotted Hermione and Ron cuddled up in one of the arm chairs by the fire. Ron looked up as he heard his approach.

"You alright, mate? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Hermione twisted around in his arms to look at Harry at this.

"Harry, Ron's right, you don't look too good. Is everything alright?"

Harry smiled weakly at his friends, but he did not let his gaze rest on them. "Yeah I'm…fine. Just feel a bit weird. My head hurts…I'm going to lie down." he said, walking past them towards the stairs.

He felt bad for snubbing them like that, but he just couldn't bear to be around them when they were all loved-up like that. Not when all he could think about was Malfoy. They had each other. He wanted Malfoy, but he couldn't and wouldn't, ever have him. The pain lashed at his heart, tightening it. Short, quick memories flashed through his mind and he threw himself on his bed. Malfoy's shocked gasp against his lips the first time Harry kissed him. The feel of Malfoy's beautiful skin. The shaky breaths he'd exhaled after Harry's…"attack" on him. The heat that flushed his entire body when Malfoy was near him. The frantic pounding of Malfoy's heart, pressed against his chest. Other memories, the hardest ones to bear, found their way into Harry's head. Malfoy's lips moving against his for the first time. Malfoy's tongue stroking and licking his. Malfoy's hands against his face. Malfoy's hand under his chin, holding him steady as he kissed him. Harry screwed his eyes shut, and slammed his fist down on his mattress.

At some point, Harry must've fallen asleep. His eyes snapped open to find that he was lying on top of his bed, fully clothed. Someone had pulled the curtains closed for him. He looked at his watch. 3.00AM and he was wide awake. Brilliant. This was becoming a habit.

He changed into his weekend clothes - jeans, a blue t-shirt and a grey zipper, and put on his Invisibility Cloak. He headed out the portrait hole and out into the grounds, unsure where he was really going. He stopped and stared at the empty Quidditch pitch his wandering feet had led him to. With a pang, he turned away and went in the opposite direction - towards the Lake.

He sat down by the bank and watched the reflection of the sky on the surface of the still lake. It was still dark enough that no one would see him from the castle, but he kept his cloak on. He lay back on the cold ground, letting his arms fall at his sides. He stared at the sky. It was bright and clear, and the stars were twinkling. He let his eyes fall shut and concentrated on the sound of his own steady breathing. He dozed off.

Minutes later, a shrill, loud yell woke him abruptly.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

Malfoy!

Malfoy, dressed in a green jumper and black jeans, was standing with his wand pointed at the ground where Harry lay. Harry, frozen, frowned and looked down, to find his disembodied arm lying on the grass. He yanked it back under the Cloak, but the damage was done. Malfoy's eyes widened and he kept his grip on his wand. Harry remained frozen on the ground.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he put two and two together. His expression changed from horror to surprise, and then to disbelief.

"_Potter!?_" He cried, his voice hollow-sounding. He did not release his grip on his wand. "Potter are you under than infernal Cloak!?" He sounded angry, though almost hopeful. Well, Harry thought, better the devil you know, right?

"Yes," Harry mumbled. "It's me. You just about gave me a heart attack." Harry said, laughing weakly. His heart was pounding, whether from surprise or something else he couldn't tell. He sat up and took off the Cloak.

Malfoy's shoulder's relaxed and he dropped his arm with a sigh of relief. Then he stared at Harry.

"I gave _you _a heart attack!? I just saw a severed arm, how do you think _I_ feel!?" Malfoy cried. Harry laughed again.

None of them spoke for a moment, and the silence was awkward.

"Uh…why are you out here Malfoy?" Harry asked, staring out towards the lake.

"I could ask you the same question, Potter." Malfoy said defensively. Harry looked around at him, smiling slightly at his predictable response. Malfoy frowned at his expression.

"Fair enough." Harry said, looking at Malfoy. His hair looked slightly disheveled, like he'd just woken up. Harry bit his bottom lip. He looked _good._

Malfoy seemed to be having a silent, internal debate, then he shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted, running his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Harry swallowed. "What's your story?" Malfoy asked.

Harry blinked, then shrugged. "Slept too much. Woke up early, needed some fresh air."

They stared at each other for a minute, and Harry could feel his heart fluttering and his pulse beat against his wrist.

Harry saw movement at the corner of his eye, and with an effort he dragged his eyes off Malfoy.

He squinted. "What's that?" he pointed behind Malfoy. Something was stalking across the grounds. Malfoy turned to where Harry was pointing. He gasped. "Filch! He must have heard me shout!" he said, panicked.

"Heard you _scream_ more like." Harry muttered. Malfoy ignored him.

"What are we going to do!? He'll find us!" Malfoy moaned, looking around for an escape route. But they were basically out in the open, and Filch was coming too quickly, pretty soon he would spot them.

Harry grabbed the cloak and jumped up. "Here! Get under this." he threw the cloak around himself and held it up for Malfoy to go under. For a second, Malfoy seemed unwilling, then he hurried over to Harry and let the cloak fall closed over him. Harry checked the cloak was covering them completely. They had to stoop a bit, to make sure it covered their feet. Harry's face was flushed and his palms were tingling. His and Malfoy's arms were pressed together under the cloak, in effort to conceal them both, and Harry relished the close contact.

"Don't move." Harry whispered. Malfoy glanced at him, then quickly looked away. They stood silently, hardly breathing, as Filch approached.

Hard as he tried not to, Harry couldn't help but remember the last time Filch had stumbled across Harry and Malfoy. He blushed, and bowed his head slightly, biting his lip. Malfoy looked at him, frowning.

He flexed his clammy hand and his fingers met Malfoy's, who froze like a shock had run through him. Harry too, felt like a current had passed between their fingers. He clenched his fist and moved his hand an inch away. He chanced a peek at Malfoy, his cheeks were tinged with pink.

Filch was approaching nearer. He stopped a few feet from where they stood by the banks and stared around, lifting a glowing lantern. He glared around for a bit, then sauntered off to look somewhere else for the disturbance.

"Phew…" Malfoy exhaled quietly.

"Close one." Harry agreed.

"Not as close as last time though." Malfoy said, then turned pink. Harry blushed beet red.

None of them moved from under the cloak.

"Er-should we - go back then? Filch is going to be prowling about to see what screamed for a bit longer." Harry said, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"I did not scream, thank you very much." Malfoy muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah…you screamed Malfoy." Harry grinned as Malfoy turned to look at him. "Screamed like a girl." Harry chuckled quietly. Malfoy looked slightly outraged, and his cheeks were pink again.

"And I suppose you'd be fine if you just happened to find an arm lying on the ground by itself!?" Malfoy challenged, hissing through his teeth.

"I wouldn't scream like a banshee if that's what you mean." Harry chuckled.

"I did not scream like a banshee." Malfoy mumbled, looking away from Harry as he laughed silently.

They both watched as Filch returned to the castle. Harry stuck his leg out of the cloak.

"Oh nooo! Malfoy! A floating leg!" Harry cried out, quietly. He wiggled his leg in mid-air. Malfoy faced him, frowning - then, with a wicked expression on his face, pushed Harry backwards. Harry, off-balance already, stumbled and fell out from under the cloak, rolling into the freezing black lake with a muffled splash.

This part of the lake was not deep, his neck and shoulders broke the surface. He flung the hair back from his face and stared open-mouthed at Malfoy, who was doubled over, hands on his thighs, laughing. Harry's mouth dropped wider. He'd never heard Malfoy laugh like that before. It had always been a jeering, snide sort of laugh. This was totally different. Malfoy, slightly more composed, took one look at Harry's open mouthed expression of utter shock and laughed uncontrollably again. Harry continued to stare, then he smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so much." he said, laughing along with him.

Malfoy sighed and smiled. "I don't think I've laughed like this for a long time - but that was bloody hilarious!" He chuckled again, his eyes twinkling. He walked over to the edge of the bank and reached out his hand to help him out. Harry stared at it, surprised. He raised his own hand to take Malfoy's, but Malfoy retracted his hand by an inch, grinning. Harry dropped his hand into the water, shaking his head and laughing. Malfoy extended his hand again. This time Harry took it, and yanked him into the lake.

Malfoy gave a muffled cry as he fell, landing in the water with a splash. Harry laughed at his shocked expression as he surfaced.

"How dare you!" He said with an outraged tone, his teeth chattering. He pushed his wet hair back. It was a dark golden colour now. Harry held up his hands.

"Hey, you pushed me first remember?" He snickered.

"Yeah? Well now I'm going to drown you!" Malfoy lunged forwards, pushing Harry's head under water. Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrists and attempted to wrestle him off. Malfoy let him up, laughing. Harry gasped in air, and shook the hair out of his face.

"You bloody bastard." he laughed, breathily. Malfoy merely chuckled, then he looked up at his wrists.

Harry held them up over his head securely, lest Malfoy feel the urge to try and drown him again.

"You can let me go now, Potter." Malfoy said quietly. Harry blinked and took in his expression. He was staring at him with his head cocked slightly to the side. His eyes were almost sparkling. No trace of the cold disconnected eyes he'd seen only yesterday. Harry's fingers tingled where they connected with Malfoy's skin.

Harry swallowed and nodded. Harry lowered Malfoy's wrists…then he froze. He stared at Malfoy's twinkling silver eyes. Malfoy watched him warily, in case Harry decided to push him under the water this time.

Dropping his gaze, Harry slowly pulled Malfoy's wrists towards him. He rested Malfoy's arms on his own shoulders, then let go. He bit his lip and looked up at Malfoy, who was staring at him, transfixed, with a strange expression on his face. Malfoy stared at his own arms, resting on either side of Harry's neck. Then he stared into Harry's eyes in confusion. Harry stared back, his pulse racing. The freezing water no longer bothered him. Malfoy swallowed with a gulp that, at any other time, Harry would have found funny. Malfoy's eyebrows knitted as he watched Harry, neither moving away nor moving closer.

Harry, his hands shaking, grabbed the front of Malfoy's sodden jumper and pulled him closer.

"I- I thought-" Malfoy began, his voice shaking.

"Don't think." Harry whispered. He leaned in and kissed Malfoy, who shivered. His arms shook slightly where they rested on Harry's shoulders. Harry tightened his grip on Malfoy's jumper. He kissed him again and sighed. He'd managed to last a week before succumbing. Surely he deserved a reward? He kissed Malfoy hungrily. Malfoy gripped Harry's shoulders and pushed him off him roughly, not releasing his grip.

"I thought you said you were cured." he growled. All traces of his earlier laughter were gone from his eyes - they were fierce.

"I can't be cured." Harry admitted. He tried to kiss Malfoy again, but he held him firmly at arms length.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he demanded, looking furious. Harry bit his lip. He didn't think he could bear the embarrassment if he told Malfoy the truth.

"There is no cure for this…for what I have." Harry hedged.

Malfoy looked shocked. "But their must be! You said Granger was finding you a cure!" he cried, his eyes were wide and full of fear as he stared at Harry. Harry couldn't bear to look at him. He blushed again.

"She couldn't." Harry said. He chanced a look at Malfoy. He was staring at him, angry.

"How so?" He demanded.

Harry gritted his teeth. He looked at Malfoy almost fearfully, and truthfully, he was scared of his reaction. Although…Harry bit his lip. He'd not exactly been horrible to Harry throughout this had he? He'd had his moments where he'd lost his temper, ridiculed him a bit, but that was understandable - he was angry and dragged into this against his will. It could have been worse, he could have humiliated him I front of the entire school…but he hadn't. Harry sighed and dropped his hands from Malfoy's jumped and tried to back away from him. Malfoy's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"No," he growled. "You're not going anywhere until you explain this."

Harry felt he owed him much more than that, an explanation wasn't too much to ask.

"You won't like it." Harry said softly. His heart beat raced. Malfoy noticed the change in his tone. He frowned.

"I don't care, I deserve an explanation." Harry couldn't argue with that.

"I was kind of right." Harry began, "Hermione gave Romilda Vane a potion, and…to an extent it was responsible for all of this. It just…wasn't…a love potion." Harry said slowly, he glanced at Malfoy, his expression was somewhere between confusion and anger.

"Well, what was it then?" he demanded. Harry swallowed. It was now or never. He'd just have to hope Malfoy would be too shocked to drown him and he could make his getaway. He stared at the dark water between them.

"Remember in potions a few weeks ago…" Harry began, his mouth dry and his voice shaking. "Snape set us a really hard potion…" he trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say the name of it. He peeked up at Malfoy. He was staring at him, frowning.

"Snape does that a lot Potter, can you be more specific?" he hissed. Harry gulped audibly.

"Well…erm…the one that burned a hole in Ron's cauldron and turned into cement in mine…only, only Hermione got it right…" Harry was whispering now. His blood pounded in his ears and rose in his cheeks. He looked up at Malfoy's expression and the colour immediately drained from his face. He could feel the cold water now.

Malfoy was still staring at him angrily. "Potter don't beat about the bush. I don't remember all the potions you and Weasley have ruined, there's too many. Whatever you're trying to say, just spit it out." he practically snarled, his grip tightening on Harry's shoulders, although he leaned back slightly, his eyes wary.

Harry swallowed twice, his hands shaking as his pulse raced and his heart thundered. He looked down.

"I can't stop thinking about you." he whispered, emotion cracking his voice. He dared not look up at Malfoy, who's hands went rigid on his shoulders. He went on. "Every time I see you, all I can think about is grabbing you and kissing you." He inhaled a shaky breath. "Every time you walk past me I have to fight to keep myself from jumping you. I can't help noticing you the minute I walk into a room. My pulse races and my heart pounds when you're near me...and aches when you're not." Harry's voice was choked.

They stood in silence. Harry shivered from the cold water. Malfoy seemed not to notice. Harry looked up at him. Their eyes met and Malfoy's were full of pity.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He stared at him, his expression pained.

"I…I didn't realise how painful this was for you…worse than for me." He said weakly. Harry closed his eyes at that as a blunt pain shot through him. He hadn't realised how much he was banking on Malfoy's reaction. Malfoy let go of Harry's shoulders. Harry looked at him, his eyes full of the hurt he could not hide. Malfoy blinked a few times and sighed.

"I'll help you find a cure, whatever this potion is, Snape taught it, so he must have a cure. I'll go to him, but I won't tell him it's for you." Malfoy said softly, his expression reassuring. Harry frowned in confusion. Malfoy didn't understand. He still thought he was under the effects of some sort of potion. He had to make it clear. No matter how much it hurt, he had to make him understand, he owed him that much at least. He looked away from Malfoy, staring at the dark water.

"It was a Revelation Draught." Harry whispered.

For a full minute, neither of them moved.

"You…it was…_what?_" Malfoy whispered, stunned. Shock and disbelief were evident in his tone. Harry pulled together all his courage and looked up at him. His expression was one of complete and utter shock. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"A Revelation Draught…it unlocks subconscious emotions." Harry mumbled. Embarrassment and shame twisted in his stomach.

"I know that," Malfoy dismissed, still whispering. "but that means…" he stared at Harry, shock still evident in his face and in his wide eyes. "You…you…it was all _real?_"

Harry nodded, he felt numb. Malfoy's chest rose and fell. "It was…real." He repeated.

Malfoy stared into his eyes and Harry flinched away.

"Look at me." Malfoy demanded impatiently.

Harry cringed, then he gazed into Malfoy's eyes. He felt his heart race and falter at the same time as he realised Malfoy would never again let him anywhere near him, now that he knew the truth. Why did he have to look at him like _that?_ It made Harry's breath catch and his pulse race. A shiver raced down his spine that had nothing to do with the chill of the water.

"You…have…_feelings_…for me? _Real_ feelings?" Malfoy asked, whispering.

Harry took a deep breath as he stared in Malfoy's eyes. They looked so bright and so beautiful. He could almost feel his heart cracking down the middle as he stared at what he could and would never have.

"Yes," Harry admitted softly, staring sadly into Malfoy's entrancing eyes. Malfoy's hand flew up to his mouth as he gasped. "You're in every thought I have." Harry said, his voice broke and he looked down.

Malfoy remained silent, his hands still rigid on Harry's shoulders. Eventually he released his grip on him and took a step back.

"Why…why are you telling me this?" he whispered, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Harry shrugged. He felt drained, as if his confession had carried a part of him away in the tides of a deep, bottomless ocean.

"I…I don't know." he answered honestly, looking at Malfoy. He was staring at Harry with an expression of mingled shock and fear. His frown deepened as he took another step back from him.

"But what…I mean…what did you expect me to say to that?" he whispered, his eyes wide. "What do you expect me to do?!" his voice got louder, his incredulity turning into anger.

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know…I just…thought you should know." he felt stupid, hurt and humiliated. He could feel the fissure line as it split his heart.

"Why?" breathed Malfoy, confusion and anger in his eyes. "Why should I know?" His eyes widened as he stared at Harry.

"You thought I'd feel the same." he said, surprised, as it dawned on him. Harry said nothing. His heart burned. His eyes stung. He blinked.

"Did you think I'd be the same as you? Did you?" He demanded, a sneer on his face. Harry felt broken, but he forced himself to respond.

"You kissed me back." He couldn't even feel embarrassed that his voice was faint and broken. He felt numb. He hadn't exactly expected Malfoy to declare his undying love for him, but he thought he might at least feel _something _similar to what Harry felt. How wrong he had been.

"That's- that's what you're basing this on? That's what made you think I had _feelings_ for you?" his voice turned mocking on the word _feelings._ Harry nodded.

Malfoy turned his back and climbed out of the lake. Harry numbly did the same.

"I can't help how I _respond _to certain things Potter," he spat. "I am a teenage boy after all. That does not mean I have _feelings_ for you."

Harry blinked as the words cut through him. "But…you were so…different…" he mumbled. Malfoy had been compassionate enough not to make this any harder on him than it had to be…didn't that count for something?

"You could have been horrible…made it worse…but you didn't." he said, almost hopeful.

"And this is what I get for showing the smallest bit of compassion. People thinking I'm a _queer_." he snarled the word. "I'm not like you Potter." He said, eyeing Harry with distaste.

Harry blinked, shocked. "But-I'm not gay." Harry blurted.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I think the evidence is against you Potter. I'm a _boy _and you just claimed to have feelings for me. That makes you gay." he sneered, his eyes cold and hard.

"But…I don't like boys." Harry said, honestly. "I never really thought about it…It's just you. Its not that you're a boy at all!" Harry admitted. Its just…you." He looked down at his feet, droplets of water dripping down his hair and face.

"You…you told me you were under a curse." Malfoy said, his wild eyes flashing between each of Harry's.

"I thought I was." Harry said quietly. Malfoy shook his head vigorously.

"I don't think so Potter." He spat. Harry looked up at him, confused. Malfoy held his gaze.

"I think you made up that little story about being cursed just so you could have an excuse to molest me whenever you pleased." he sneered.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared, shocked, at Malfoy. "No!" he exclaimed. "I'd never do that! That's sick Malfoy, how can you even _think_ that!?" The hurt he felt was all too evident in his voice, but he didn't care. He couldn't let Malfoy think that was his intention!

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I swear Malfoy," Harry's voice broke. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I'd never do that."

Malfoy frowned. "Whatever Potter, just stay away from me." He pushed past Harry on his way back to the castle. Harry gripped his arm and stopped him.

"Wait! Can't we even be friends?" He said, almost pleading, desperate to keep Malfoy somehow. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry's hand gripping his arm.

"No Potter. I don't think so," He spat, glaring at Harry. "Now take your hand off my arm before I curse it off." he threatened. Harry stared down, away from Malfoy's glare and he pulled his hand away.

"Stay away from me Potter." he repeated, and walked determinedly back towards the castle. Harry's arms hung limply at his sides and he slumped to the ground where he sat and watched Malfoy's retreat.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear. Now it's all out in the open! What will Malfoy do? What will Harry do?

Bwahaha next chapter is almost complete, I'll have it up in no time.

Once again, please review! :D Your thoughts are like candy to me.

Thanks to everyone who has been posting reveiws, and to you, for reading.

Sit tight for chapter 6...


	6. Cooperation

Harry awoke in time for lunch the next day. Determinedly trying to ignore the events of the early morning, he traipsed down to the Great Hall, his stomache twisting unpleasantly. He entered with his head down, making his way directly over to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry mate, you alright?" Ron asked the minute he sat down beside him.

"Yeah," Harry yawned and stretched. "Just tired…"

Ron nodded. "I know what you mean, all that homework we've been having has been keeping me up late too. I can't get to sleep 'cause all these spells and potions are running through my brain…not to mention Hermione…" Harry stopped paying attention as he'd just caught sight of Malfoy across the room. He looked beautiful as ever, dressed in his weekend clothes. Everything about his appearance was immaculate, except that his usually sleek golden hair was slightly tousled and ruffled, exactly the way Harry loved it. He soon found the cause. Pansy Parkinson was sitting close beside him, laughing, having just ruffled his hair out of place. Harry growled internally and jealousy bubbled up in the pit of his stomache that she was able to touch him so casually. Now Malfoy was laughing too as he leaned towards her and messed _her_ hair up. Harry's eyes widened in shock. Malfoy _never_ behaved that way with Pansy. Playful outrage showed on her face, as well as obvious delight. Harry felt his jealousy turn into a rage that burned in his veins. He clenched his fists.

"You listening mate?" Ron punched him lightly in the arm.

Harry spun around. "What!?" he snapped, his fists still clenched. Seeing Ron's shocked face snapped him out of his jealous rage. "Sorry…sorry, I was miles away, what were you saying?" Ron eyed him warily, then shrugged. "I was just saying, how are we supposed to concentrate on anything important, like Quidditch, with all the teachers giving us mountains of homework to do!?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know…" Harry was wondering how he was going to concentrate on anything else when Malfoy was in the room, and flirting with Pansy Parkinson. His fists clenched under the table.

Pansy and Malfoy rose from the table and left together, holding hands. Harry stared after them in confusion and rage.

"Ugh…doesn't that make you sick?" Ron said, blanching.

"What?" Harry replied, his eyes locked on Malfoy and Pansy's retreating backs.

"Malfoy and Parkinson. All loved up, they've been like that since breakfast. They're both as sick and twisted as each other so I guess they deserve each other." Ron shrugged, looking vaguely disgusted.

Harry felt like boulders were crushing him. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson? A fire rose in his chest. Was this as real as he was leading people to believe with all these public displays? Or was this an attempt to show Harry he didn't want him? Harry clenched his teeth as he thought of Pansy touching him…kissing him.

"Argh!" he hissed, banging his fist on the table. Ron jumped, startled.

"Harry! What's wrong!?" Hermione looked over from her conversation with Lavender Brown, frowning.

Harry shook his head. "My stomache hurts. I think I'm going to be sick." He stood up.

"Want me to come with you?" Ron offered, looking concerned.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "No, it's fine, I'll be fine." and he hurled out of the great hall into the courtyard, almost colliding with Roger Davies, who was walking hand in hand with a tall, pretty blonde girl from Hufflepuff.

He needed to find a quiet, secluded spot where he could hit something, or crumble where no-one could see him.

He passed a row of tall hedges and heard giggling. His head snapped around to find Pansy, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Malfoy's cheek, who held her hands in his. He stopped short, his fists clenched, a low hiss escaping his lips. Malfoy glanced over at him and his eyes narrowed. He turned his attention back to Pansy as he bent and kissed her forehead. A wide, smug smile spread across her lips.

Harry wrenched his eyes off them and spun around, right into someone else.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh…hiya Harry."

Harry stumbled back, "Sorry" he mumbled. Cho Chang stood before him, her friends on either side of her. "Wow, watch it, you okay?" She held his arms to help steady him. Her friends giggled.

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled, embarrassed. He glanced at Malfoy out the corner of his eye. Pansy's head was resting against his chest as his was resting on top of hers. He was watching Harry, a look of mingled curiosity and annoyance on his face.

Harry's gaze flickered back to Cho, her eyes slightly puzzled, though they were positively sparkling as she looked at him. Harry grinned at her as he made a snap decision. "I'm absolutely fine." he said. He took Cho's face in his hands and kissed her firmly. He heard gasps from all her friends and he grinned as he thought of their surprise. Cho was frozen as he kissed her. Her shock slowly evaporated as she placed her hands on either side of his waist and kissed him back. Kissing her felt wrong. He felt like he should remove her hands from his waist, but he didn't. Nevertheless, he dropped one hand and slid the other under her chin as he kissed her once more on the lips. She released her hold on his waist. He pulled away and flashed a quick smile at her before walking off, never once glancing back at Malfoy. As he walked away he could hear wolf-whistles and giggling. He ignored them and instead imagined the look he would loved to have seen on Malfoy's face. His cloudy eyes wide with shock, while his mouth twisted in rage. He wanted Malfoy to be as jealous as he was. He wiped his mouth on the collar of his jacket and grimaced as he thought of the level he'd sunk to. His plan was of course, flawed, because Malfoy didn't feel the same. He walked back into the Great Hall, feeling stupider by the minute, and quite aghast at his recklessness. Now he had Cho Chang to worry about.

~~*~~

Diner in the Great Hall revealed that the Malfoy-Parkinson relationship was having some problems. Pansy was attempting to feed Malfoy something off her fork when he slapped her hand away absentmindedly. Her face was a picture of shock and hurt, while Malfoy remained oblivious, concentrating on an open book in front of his plate.

Harry looked down at the food on his plate to disguise his delight. His delight was however, short lived.

"H…Harry?" a timid voice interrupted his musings. He looked up.

Cho Chang.

Harry gritted his teeth. He knew he'd have to endure a conversation with her after kissing her like that for no apparent reason.

"Hi…"Harry said, feeling embarrassed. Cho blushed and shuffled her feet.

"Erm…I was wondering if I could talk to you…?" She never once met his gaze. Harry nodded and got up, his mind frantically trying to come up with some sort of explanation for his actions.

He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Er…I'll just be a minute."

Ron winked at him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry ignored him. Hermione frowned at his cornered expression. "Don't be too long Harry. Remember you said you'd come to the library with me." She said, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she lied. Brilliant, Hermione was giving him an excuse to rush through his conversation with Cho. Ron turned to stare at her. "What you on about? You said we'd go to…"

Harry dragged Cho off before Ron could blow his cover.

He stopped in the entrance hall, near the doors to the courtyard. Cho still wouldn't look at him, and her cheeks were beet red.

"Er…so…you're probably wondering why I kissed you earlier…" Harry began, feeling embarrassed himself now. Cho flushed deeper. "Well…yeah it was a bit…out of the blue." She was fidgeting with her hands.

"Right erm well…sorry about that but I…" He paused, drawing a complete blank.

"Harry…I'm sorry I kissed you back…I don't…feel that way about you." she said softly, her expression sympathetic.

Thank God. "Oh…right…well…" Harry stammered as relief flooded through him.

"I'm really sorry." she hung her head.

"Don't be! I don't feel that way about you either…" Harry admitted, looking sheepish.

Cho frowned. "Well…why did you kiss me?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"Harry…there must be a reason, you don't just kiss someone-"

"Well why did _you_ kiss _me_ back, then?" Harry demanded, stalling as he tried to think up an explanation.

Cho wrinkled her nose. "Rodger Davies was close by, with some blonde Hufflepuff," he voice was disdainful, "I was hoping he'd see and get jealous." She shrugged. "Pathetic right? I'm sorry for using you like that." she said sincerely.

Harry blinked and laughed. Cho looked at him like he'd gone mad. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Harry chuckled. "I'm laughing because that's exactly why I kissed you. To make someone jealous!"

Cho didn't look convinced. "Really?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, grinning.

"Who?"

The grin slid off his face. "I can't say." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, look, it's okay, you don't have to lie about-"

"I'm not lying!" Harry cried, exasperated.

"Well tell me who it is then!" Cho demanded. Harry glared at her.

"No."

"I told you mine!" Cho hissed, her voice raising in pitch despite her hushed tone.

Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I didn't ask you to."

They glared at each other for a full minute. Harry uncrossed his arms.

"Look, the reason I don't want to tell you is because I've not told anyone yet. I'm not ready to."

Cho pressed her lips together in a thin line and stared at him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"And that's the truth?" she pressed.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I swear." Cho stared at him again before nodding.

"Alright, well that's that cleared up…now…" She looked away as something seemed to occur to her.

Harry, paranoid, feared the worst - that she had guessed. "What!? What is it?" he demanded.

Cho turned back to face him, her head cocked to the side. "How do you feel about a little teamwork?" she smiled.

Harry blinked, confused. "Teamwork?" he asked. She nodded.

"You want to make someone jealous, I want to make someone jealous, correct?" she asked, almost grinning.

Harry frowned, not quite following her. "…Yeah, so?"

Cho clapped her hands together. "How about…we make them jealous _together._"

Harry waited, sure there was more. "I don't get it…" he said.

Cho rolled her eyes. "We become a couple!" she grinned. Harry's eyes widened. He waved both hands in front of her and stepped back.

"What!? No! No, er…I don't think that'd be a good idea…"

"No, listen!" She dropped her voice and stepped closer to him. "Not a _real _couple. Just for show!" Her eyes glimmered deviously.

Harry's jaw dropped. Cho laughed and he snapped it shut. He looked around him and stepped towards her, keeping his voice to a whisper. "What…pretend to go out with each other?"

Cho nodded, laughing as she did.

"But…we'd have to kiss and stuff?" he asked, blushing.

Cho bit her lip. "Well…yeah I guess, but nothing too full on."

Something golden caught his attention over Cho's left shoulder. Malfoy had just exited the Great Hall, alone. He paused and his eyes flashed to Harry and Cho, barely a foot between them, both inclined towards each other in the heat of their conversation. He must also have seen the blush that lingered on Harry's cheeks. Harry tore his eyes off Malfoy and grinned at Cho.

"Brilliant." he said. She grinned back. Malfoy walked past them both quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** _Dun Dun Dun._

Harry's a schemer. tsk tsk tsk.

I know it's a short one. BUT DON'T WORRY i'm already working on the next chapter.

As always, joy and love at my brilliant reviewers, you keep me going :D

Please review and continue to provide my mind with mental chocolate to read over and see what you all think :)

* * *

**Princess8268**; Don't worry! I haven't forgotten the Christmas present I promised, it will come, I just have to work it into the story ;) I'll have to see if I can incorporate another lock-in too haha.

**  
Empress-Dragon**; Yes, Harry and Draco confined in small spaces is brilliant and I love it, a lot, and I may use it again if I can XD Yeah I didn't want Malfoy to just welcome him with open arms, doesn't do much for angst and tension, which I love :D

**Apersonsreasoning**; I absolutely love how you review after every chapter, THANK YOU! I love reading your reactions, it's brilliant! If the trunk is the new broom closet, I must strive to find the new trunk! Hrm…ponders…

**Think About Saucepans**; First, I love your username, I don't know why, it just speaks to me :D Secondly, Thank you! Every little review means so much to me that I get a big giddy grin on my face when I notice a new one :D

**Sailorfroststar11**; There seems to be a lot of votes for another oh-dear-we're-stuck-together-in-a-small-space scenario. And I've never been one to ignore democracy…haha. I'll make it my duty to have one in the next chapter ;)

**Malissandre**; THANKYOU! I think I just might love you, not just for reviewing this, but for your review on my other story too! That review made me want to revise my characters and plot to make sure I don't end up with a soppy Draco, which no one wants, least of all, me, so thank you, otherwise I might have tripped and landed flat on my face in that trap!

**Ev80**; Ahh my first reviewer for this story! Thank you so much, when I first read your review I got a big smile on my face and clapped my hands like a loon because I was so amazed and happy that someone liked it enough to review! I hope you continue to enjoy :D

And now, to - **Ank-sunamuhn80**, **Empress-Dragon**, **Princess 8268**, **Think About Saucepans**, **blowinginthewind**, **chaotique doll** and **von K** - because you lot put this story in your favorites :O which I was stunned at and also made giddily happy about. Thank you so much, that really means so much to me :D

And to those of you who felt this story was good enough to put on Alerts. I could cry because that makes my face light up like a bulb and makes me want to hug everyone with how happy it makes me.

AND FINNALLY; thank you to **all** of you who have been reading this! I hope you continue to read on, and that you are enjoying reading it, as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


	7. Transfiguring

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

Harry and Cho's charade continued on throughout the week, and quickly became the subject of much gossip and whisperings. Cho now sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner, while Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table for lunch. They made an effort to show their apparent affection for each other as much as possible in public. Whenever Rodger Davies was around, Cho would become even more passionate with Harry, and he made an effort to respond in the same way whenever he noticed Malfoy about.

Malfoy and Pansy still sat by each other during meal times, though it seemed to Harry, as he watched covertly, that Malfoy barely spoke to her, conversing with Blaise Zabini instead.

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match was fast approaching and Harry noticed that Malfoy had been more irritable with everyone he spoke to in the past week. He was somewhat reverting back to his old ways as he snapped at students for getting in his way in the corridors, passed snide comments on the Gryffindors and boasted loudly about the after-party they were going to have in the Slytherin common room when they won. Harry done his best to ignore Malfoy, putting more effort than usual into his display with Cho. As the week drew to a close, Malfoy was distracted in classes, and easily infuriated. Harry meanwhile, admittedly felt nervous about their upcoming match, but that was more due to facing Malfoy than actually playing Quidditch.

Ron and Hermione had been surprised that Harry and Cho had gotten together so suddenly, but otherwise seemed to be happy for him. Harry couldn't help but cringe when he imagined how they'd react if they knew who he really wanted to be spending his breakfasts, lunches and dinners with.

The bell rang to end double potions. Harry snapped out of his daze - he'd been staring at the back of Malfoy's head, bent low as he scribbled something in his notes. Harry packed up hastily, not wanting to spend an extra minute in Snape's class, and definitely not wanting to see Pansy walking out with Malfoy on her arm - the bitch.

He left the class with Ron and Hermione, and was surprised to find Cho waiting outside the class for him.

"Hey." he said, surprised. They usually met in the Great Hall.

"Hiya," she smiled. "I had a free period so I thought I'd come down and meet you…and walk you to dinner."

"Oh, er, thanks." Harry made an effort to grin and kissed her on the cheek.

Someone bumped past him roughly. Harry snapped his head around and saw that it was Malfoy.

"Get out the way Potter, can't you see people are trying to get to dinner?" he spat, glaring daggers at him. Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared back at him, determinedly ignoring the swooping sensation in his stomach.

"I hadn't noticed, I was a bit busy you see." he said coldly, gesturing to Cho, who blushed.

Malfoy shot a glare at her, she flinched and looked down, moving closer to Harry as she did.

"Pansy," Malfoy called, "Come on, lets go." he hissed, offering his arm to her. Harry gritted his teeth as he saw her face light up and she practically bounced over to Malfoy, gripping his arm a little too tightly for Harry's liking. Malfoy walked away without another word. Harry stared after him, seething.

His hand twitched towards his wand in his pocket, he had half a mind to jinx Pansy so she couldn't so much as look at Malfoy ever again. Grudgingly, he decided that wouldn't help anything, and made his way down to dinner with Cho, Ron and Hermione.

It was useless. Harry couldn't eat anything, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he should have sat with his back to the Slytherin table. His cutlery was held loose and forgotten in his hand as, every so often, his eyes would slide over to where Malfoy sat with Pansy, who was cutting up the food on his plate for him, and having him eat it off her fork again. Harry's fist clenched around the knife he was holding in his hand.

He watched surreptitiously as Malfoy smiled at her, drank the juice she offered him, and allowed her to stroke his light gold hair. He ground his teeth in irritation, not even noticing when the pudding appeared - his favourite, treacle tart.

Pansy leaned forwards and kissed him full on the mouth. Malfoy, surprised by this, jerked back.

"OUCH!"

A stabbing, pulsing pain shot through Harry's fist. He unclenched it to find that he'd gripped the knife in his hand so tightly that it had cut into his skin. The knife glinted menacingly with his blood. He couldn't tell if it was a deep cut or not because blood was leaking out of it.

"Harry! What did you do!?" Cho cried, bending to look at his hand. She examined it gingerly. "You should go to Madam Promfy." she looked stricken, Harry wondered vaguely if she thought he'd cut his hand on purpose.

"Yeah," he said dully, wrapping his hand in a napkin. "Yeah you're right. I'll see you later." he mumbled, and picking up his bag, he left the table. He crossed the hall quickly, cradling his injured hand.

He was up the stairs and halfway along a corridor when his bag split and the contents spilled out the bottom. Harry stared numbly at the mess of his books on the floor for a few seconds. Then, with a yell of frustration he slammed his ripped bag to the floor and kicked it harshly, sending the books, quills and parchment sliding across the floor.

"Temper, temper, Potter."

Harry snapped his head around. Malfoy was standing a few feet away, his wand held lazily in his hand, wearing a smirk that told Harry he was responsible for splitting open his bag. Harry growled at him.

"What the hell do you want!?" He stormed. Rage bubbled up in the pit of his stomache. He'd had enough of Malfoy's tormenting. First Pansy touching him and kissing him while he, Harry, could do nothing but glare at her, and now this? Was Malfoy actively seeking to torture him?

Malfoy's eyebrows rose up and his smirk grew. "Tsk tsk Potter, didn't your dealings with Umbridge teach you to control that volatile temper?" he sneered. Harry closed his eyes in a grimace, inhaled a few deep breaths, and turned around, ignoring Malfoy.

"_Reparo_." he hissed through his teeth, pointing his wand at his bag, which promptly sealed itself. He set about returning all of his possessions to his bag, ignoring Malfoy. Until he heard his voice directly above him.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me, Potter." he hissed, and Harry turned around to find that Malfoy was pointing his wand directly at his face. Harry glared at him, then pointedly turned around again, putting the last book in his bag.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Malfoy snarled. Harry returned his bag to his shoulder. Malfoy blinked, staring at him. His expression changed. "What the hell is that on your hand Potter?" he demanded. Harry followed Malfoy's gaze down to the bloodstained napkin clinging to his hand. The minute he paid it his attention he felt a dull throbbing. He grimaced.

"A fan of self-harming now are we? Didn't know going out with Chang would be so depressing." Malfoy mocked, though something about his tone sounded off to Harry's ears. How sad, he was so attuned to Malfoy that he noticed when his tone was different. Pathetic. "Don't you know you're supposed to cut your wrists, not your palm?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry stood up, ignoring the wand Malfoy still pointed at him. "Shut up, and go away." Harry hissed. He turned away, but Malfoy grabbed his arm roughly and spun him back around, his eyes fixed on the bloody napkin in Harry's hand.

"Oh no you don't, I'm the last person to have seen you, I'll get the blame for this." he grumbled, his hand sliding down Harry's arm to hold his wrist. Harry's legs seemed to have frozen and his stomache performed a mild flip. Even sadder, getting his jollies because Malfoy was holding his wrist. He stared at Malfoy warily, who ripped the napkin out of his hand. Harry yelped as he felt it tear at the cut, where the dried blood had bound them together. So now he was physically torturing him? He made to wrench his arm from Malfoy's grasp, but he held on tight to his wrist.

"_Scourgify_," Malfoy mumbled, cleaning the blood and bits of napkin from Harry's cut. "Don't be such a pansy." he said.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. "I thought you liked _pansies_." he said harshly.

Malfoy's eyes snapped up to meet his own. "Shut up." he glowered at him, then he returned his gaze to Harry's hand. He slid his hand down from Harry's wrist, to spread out Harry's hand gingerly, examining it. Harry's hand tingled, though from the dull pain or because Malfoy was touching it, he couldn't tell. His heart pounded in his chest. Malfoy traced the cut with his wand - it was quite deep after all - muttering an incantation. Harry watched avidly as the cut healed itself, leaving nothing more than a faintly pink mark, where new skin had grown over it. Malfoy looked at it closely.

"So," Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Why are you wandering about on your own?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off Malfoy, who was still examining Harry's hand, tracing the new skin gingerly with his thumb. Harry felt like little minute sparks were tickling his hand.

"Just felt like having a little vindictive pleasure, then as luck would have it, I found someone to torment." he replied, still examining Harry's hand. Harry hardly dared to breath as Malfoy spread his palm out, extending each of Harry's fingers in turn to make sure the movement didn't re-open the cut. His chest pounded.

Harry flipped his hand over and wound his fingers through Malfoy's, who looked up sharply.

A glimmering door of possibility opened in Harry's mind.

***

"I'll show you vindictive pleasure." Harry whispered, his heart pounding. He leaned forwards and caught Malfoy's lips under his own. Malfoy gave a muffled gasp and Harry backed him up against the wall. Harry could feel Malfoy trying to remove his hand from Harry's grasp. He tightened his hold on his hand and snaked his arm around his back. Malfoy was edging along the wall sideways, trying to break free, but Harry merely followed his movements, keeping his mouth locked with Malfoy's as he tugged lightly at his lips with his teeth.

Suddenly the wall gave way!

Startled, and stumbling, they broke apart. Harry spun around, realising they had stumbled through a door into a disused classroom. He turned back around to face Malfoy, who was looking bewildered. Harry backed him into a table and heard Malfoy give a yelp as his back hit the hard desk. Harry kissed him again, holding his face between his hands, his eyes fluttering closed. Malfoy removed Harry's hands from his face and pushed against his chest, forcing him back.

"Stop it!" he hissed furiously, his eyes wide and his chest rising and falling swiftly. "I don't care how you do it Potter, but you need to find a way to control this lust potion situation!"

Harry snarled in frustration. He stepped forwards and gripped Malfoy's chin roughly, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I already told you," he growled, "it wasn't a lust potion." He brought his mouth down on Malfoy's again and held the back of Malfoy's neck. He felt Malfoy shiver and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He heard his breath hitch and a shiver of pleasure rushed down Harry's spine. Malfoy's hands fell from Harry's chest to hang weakly at his sides and there was a screeching sound as the desk they were leaning against scraped backwards a few inches. Malfoy stumbled back and Harry followed after him, his hips pushing flush against Malfoy's as he delved deeper into his mouth. Malfoy seemed to give up his attempts to escape, and merely stood frozen, his new plan apparently to remain as unresponsive as stone until Harry gave up.

Harry pulled away with a growl of frustration. He glared at Malfoy, who had turned his face away from him, and was panting slightly. Harry turned his attention instead to Malfoy's neck. He sucked and bit lightly, eliciting little gasps from Malfoy that set his pulse racing. Malfoy's hands clawed at Harry's robes, though he neither pushed him away nor pulled him closer. Harry pulled away, stepping back as he smiled grimly at the angry red mark on Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy's eyes opened and he blinked as though trying to clear his vision. He raised his hand to the spot Harry had marked, touching the tender skin with a fingertip. He glared at Harry.

"Pansy will see this!" he hissed, angrily.

"I don't care." Harry said roughly. "I couldn't care less."

Malfoy stared at him, then pushed away from the desk, edging away from Harry towards the door.

"You'll pay for this Potter," he growled. "I don't care how many curses or potions your under, _nothing _gives you the right to- to-attack me like this! And what about Chang!?" he said, his voice rising in panic.

Harry blushed. Malfoy was right. He'd made it clear how he felt, and it wasn't the same as Harry. What right did Harry have to pursue him and kiss him whenever he felt the whim?

* * *

Of course, he hadn't, and none of that had really happened except in Harry's mind, as he stared into the silver irises of Draco Malfoy.

The glimmering door of possibility disappeared into dust.

* * *

***

Malfoy stared at Harry warily, and sharply withdrew his hand from Harry's, his eyes narrowed.

"I, I'm sorry," Harry said, his voice quiet, subdued. He blinked, trying to clear his head. Malfoy merely glared at him.

Harry hitched his bag more securely onto his shoulder. "Um…thanks for, erm, healing my hand…" Harry said awkwardly.

Malfoy shrugged and stepped back from him. "I only healed it so I wouldn't be accused of trying to sabotage Gryffindor's Seeker, and end up with a weeks worth of detentions."

Of course. Harry hung his head. "Right…"

"People will think you've got a death wish if you hack into yourself like that." Malfoy said, still glaring at him.

"What? I- you don't think I did that on purpose!?" Harry said, his eyes wide.

Malfoy merely shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care." he said harshly, his eyes icy. "Next time you try to off yourself, do it somewhere you're not likely to bump into me."

Harry glared at him. "I wasn't trying to _off myself _you idiot." he snapped angrily. "And you bumped into me, not the other way around!"

Malfoy stared at him, his jaw set. "This castle isn't that big Potter, but I'm sure you could find somewhere else to sneak around."

Harry glared at him. He was right, the castle wasn't big enough for the both of them. Harry felt closed in by Malfoy's mere presence. It enveloped him. He found himself wishing that Malfoy would just leave and let him get on with his life, and simultaneously hoping that they'd never be more than a few corridors and staircases apart.

"I don't _sneak, _Malfoy. That's for the snakes to do." he glared pointedly at Malfoy's Slytherin badge.

"Said the Parselmouth."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He turned his back on Malfoy and walked away, as calmly as he could, though his heart was fighting to break free from his ribs and back to Malfoy.

~~**~~

It was, strangely enough, a quiet weekend for Harry. Ron and Hermione headed off to Hogsmeade together, and although they invited Harry to go with them, he declined, put off by their profoundly lovely-dovey air. Harry spent the weekend mainly in Gryffindor tower, or the library, finishing homework and only emerging for meals. He only saw Cho during meals, and made a point of facing away from the Slytherin table when he sat with her.

Monday morning dawned bright and cold, though the prospect of double Defence Against the Dark Arts did cheer Harry up.

By the end of the class however, Harry's mood had darkened due to the essay they'd been set.

Transfiguration only worsened his mood as another essay was added to his homework. He sat in a sulk throughout History of Magic, not even bothering to take notes - Hermione would lend him some later.

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table in a brooding mood during lunch, and almost suggested to Cho that they just call off their stupid pact because it was futile. He turned to her, but she was deep in conversation with her friend. Harry stared moodily at his plate, prodding bits of food around.

He looked up briefly, and saw Malfoy sitting talking to Pansy at the Slytherin table. Cursing himself for not paying enough attention to sit with his back to Malfoy, he glared down and stabbed his fork into his lunch.

Cho had turned back to her meal.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Harry grumbled moodily, adding some salt to his plate.

"I know," Cho laughed, evidently unaware of Harry's mood. "Still…it seems to be working doesn't it?" she said.

Harry turned, frowning. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, Rodger and that Hufflepuff aren't seeing each other any more! He keeps talking to me and acts really put out whenever I mention you!" she exclaimed gleefully. Harry turned his attention back to his plate. "Well, bully for you" he thought grumpily.

"And, I may not know who you're trying to make jealous Harry, but I've seen a few people looking pretty green."

Harry turned, interested now. "Like who!?"

Cho raised an eyebrow. "A few girls," she said, "and some guys actually." she elbowed him playfully while Harry tried to compose his reaction.

"What!? Who?" he demanded, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

"Romilda Vane for one. When she's not staring at you, she's glaring at me!"

Harry laughed harshly, bitterly "It's definitely not Romilda Vane"

"No?" she asked.

Harry's eyes strayed over to where Malfoy sat. "Definitely not." he repeated.

~~**~~

Harry had a free period on Tuesday morning, so, after breakfast, he returned to Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione and made a start on his Transfiguration essay, which was due in the following day.

With Hermione's guidance, he was half finished when the bell rang. They went down to Transfiguration together.

Having moved on from changing inanimate objects into living breathing animals (kettle into tortoise and so on) McGonagall was showing them how to perform a complex spell in order to transfigure animals into other species.

"This same principal can be used to transfigure people into animals, however we will not be practicing this in class as it may have undesired effects if not cast correctly. This is not to be confused with an Animagus," she said, staring around at them all. "The difference being, that an Animagus can turn into an animal at will - after years of training - whereas this spell will have to be cast with a wand and requires another caster to lift the spell, obviously, should you cast it upon yourself."

"We will be transfiguring mammals into other mammals first, as it's easier than cross-transfiguring, which is for example, a cat into a snake - mammals into reptiles." She took out her wand, and picked up a mouse from the box on her desk. "First, we shall practice by transfiguring a mouse into -" she flicked her wand in a complex pattern, muttering under breath. The mouse in her hand was gone, in it's place stood- "a lemur." she finished. The lemur leaped off her hand onto Dean and Seamus' desk in the front row. It was peering around at them all with huge, oddly familiar, orb-like eyes, swishing it's striped tail.

Everyone sat up straighter, eager to try it out. She taught them the incantation and the complex wand movement and set them to work.

"I don't expect a perfect transfiguration by the end of this period, but after the break I shall be coming round to assess your progress." Professor McGonagall was saying, as she handed out a box of mice to each desk. Hermione took hers eagerly, setting to work at once. Harry and Ron peered into the box, and each lifted out a squirming, fat mouse. Harry was forcibly reminded of Scabbers the rat and he glared at the mouse with distaste.

As was the custom, Hermione had managed to transform her mouse into a lemur before the bell had rung for morning break.

"20 points to Gryffindor, Well done Miss Granger." McGonagall said as the bell rung.

Hermione flushed, looking pleased with herself. They packed up and left for break, Hermione offering them an endless stream of advice and criticism on how to transfigure their mice without their even asking.

As bell rang and they returned to McGonagall's class, ready for a second attempt.

Ron grabbed the mouse in his hand and uttered the spell, waving his wand wildly. His mouse grew a long striped, fluffy tail that was more like a cat's than anything else, but otherwise remained unchanged. It stared at it's tail as if in shock, before glaring at Ron.

Harry tried to copy the wand movement Professor McGonagall had shown them, and he ended up with a lemur the size of the mouse. He frowned at it. Ron clapped him on the back. "At least it's a lemur! I dunno how to fix mine…" he trailed off, glancing hopefully at Hermione, who sighed and returned his mouse to normal.

After some more practice, the room was filled with lemurs leaping onto windowsills and jumping from desk to desk. Parvati Patil was petting her lemur, which sat contentedly on her shoulder. Ron managed to give his lemur bat-like ears and the hind legs of a rabbit. It hopped off his desk and made a bid for freedom out the door, with him chasing after it. Harry's minute lemur was suddenly accosted by a normal-sized one as it landed on his desk out of no-where. It stared at his with curiosity, before swiping at it with it's paws.

"Hey!" Harry cried. "Leave it!" he picked up the little mouse-sized lemur in his hand.

"Problems, Potter?" came that oh-too-familiar drawl.

Harry turned to find Malfoy sneering at him. "What do you want?" he spat.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose. "I just came to get my _lemur_ back." It leaped onto his shoulder. He sneered at the tiny animal in Harry's hand. "What's that supposed to be? A glorified rat?" he snickered.

Harry glared at him, and put the animal in the box, picking up his wand from his desk as he did.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Or what?" Malfoy sneered, crossing his arms.

"Or I'll turn you into the snake you are." Harry warned.

Malfoy laughed. "I doubt you could transfigure a matchstick into a needle, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "If you don't leave now you'll find out exactly what I can transfigure." Harry threatened.

Malfoy laughed once more. "I highly doubt that." he said.

Harry glared at him and looked around. No-one seemed to have noticed their exchange, they were all running about, picking up lemurs or still trying to transform their mice.

"Why don't I change you into me, then maybe you'll be able to catch the snitch once in a while?" Harry said savagely.

Malfoy's expression became stony, his eyes like icicles. He took a step forward and lowered his voice dangerously. "Say I transformed you into me, would you molest _yourself_?"

Harry's jaw dropped. He glared at Malfoy, his grip tightening on his wand. "You-don't you, you're sick!" Harry stammered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Movement at the side of Malfoy's head caught his attention. The lemur was reaching up to tug at Malfoy's hair, playing with it.

"I'm not the sicko that molests people and claims to be under the influence of a potion, Potter."

Harry could only stare at him. How could he bring that up now? Harry felt drained and ashamed.

"Just, just go - Malfoy."

"Or what?" he sneered, stepping back and petting the lemur on his shoulder.

"Or you'll regret it." snarled Harry, his anger boiling away under his skin. Malfoy merely smirked at him.

Even Malfoy's lemur turned to stare at him, and it looked like it was smirking too. It's huge orb like blue eyes, strangely familiar, flickered between Malfoy and Harry, as though in anticipation.

"What are you going to do?" Malfoy mocked, "Going to _attack_ me again? In a class full of students?" he hissed, malice and scorn lacing though his voice.

The glassy-eyed lemur was staring at him and Harry realized why it was so familiar. It's eyes, they reminded him of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Yeah." Harry said, raising his wand. Not caring that McGonagall was wandering between desks to assess their progress, not caring that Ron was making his way back into the class and Hermione was now watching their exchange. "I am."

He raised his wand and, concentrating hard, waved it the way he'd seen Moody do three years ago, uttering the incantation.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the lemur leapt from Malfoy's shoulder just in time as he shrunk rapidly until nothing but a pile of robes remained on the floor.

By now people had noticed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, staring at him, shocked. Ron was grinning like a madman.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson cried, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Where's Draco!?"

Harry kept his wand pointed at the bundle of robes on the floor.

"Mr Potter! What do you think- Merlin's Beard!" McGonagall cried, staring at the bundle of robes.

For at that moment, a tiny white ferret poked it's head out of a sleeve of the robes, staring around at everyone fearfully. Ron, Dean and Seamus roared with laughter. A few others were giggling. The Slytherins hissed and shouted at Harry, but he ignored them.

"Malfoy!" Pansy Parkinson was sobbing. Harry rolled his eyes. You'd think he'd just killed him from the way she was crying.

"Detention, Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried, staring at him incredulously.

Malfoy the ferret was staring malevolently at Harry from the floor - if ferrets can look malevolent.

Harry smirked at him and the little ferret bared it's teeth, and raced out from the sleeve to Pansy, who shrieked and backed away. Malfoy streaked around the class in a blur of white fur. He leaped onto a desk and shot straight at Harry's face, slashing with his needle paws. Harry caught him just in time, holding him at an arms length while he tried to slash his face, snapping his jaws angrily.

"Mr Potter put Mr Malfoy down at once!" McGonagall was saying. Harry turned to look at her, and he saw that her face was angry and stern.

Harry felt a needle-sharp pain in his hand. "Ow!" he cried, dropping Malfoy the ferret. He examined his hand to see that there was a bleeding bite mark.

"He bit me!" Harry cried, stunned. Ferret-Malfoy was trying to race out the door but McGonagall pointed her wand at him and he was suspended in the air. Ron couldn't help but roar with laughter again, until McGonagall silenced him with a glare.

Professor McGonagall directed Malfoy back into his robes, then a second later, Malfoy stood and the only thing odd about his appearance was that his hair was like a bird's nest, and his robes were disarrayed. Blushing furiously, he adjusted his robes and tried to smooth down his hair.

Without a second's notice, Malfoy whipped out his wand and turned it on Harry, waving it wildly.

Harry had the impression that the walls and ceiling and people were all growing taller. Unfeasibly taller than him. Then the felt the strangest tickling sensation on his skin and a pleasant tingling through his bones. He blinked and stared at the mass off cloth that surrounded him, and at the strange small, rounded windows on the ground in front of him - his glasses. He looked down at his hands to see that they were covered in fur. He looked behind him and found a swishing, stripy tail.

He snapped his head up to stare around, people were giggling, others were shouting. Malfoy was smirking at him.

"Detention Mr Malfoy! How dare you two cause such a scene in my class!" McGonagall was shouting.

Harry bounded up to sit on a table, staring around at everyone. Hermione was staring at him, concerned, while Ron was glowering at Malfoy. Harry swished his tail experimentally. He leaped lightly from the desk - intending to land on another - when he was immobilised in mid-air. He turned to glare at McGonagall disdainfully. She returned him to his robes and a moment later he stood, looking and feeling disheveled but no worse for wear than Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall was furious. "Both of you will report to my office at 8 o'clock tonight! I have never seen such blatant disregard for the rules!" she stormed off as the bell rung, changing lemurs back into mice and stowing them back in their boxes. Harry adjusted his robes and left with Ron and Hermione, making his way down to potions quickly, so as not to bump into Malfoy in the corridor.

* * *

A/N: I know! I know! I promised some slashy loveliness and I didn't entirely deliver, I am sorry but sadly I'm not Santa. :(

Which brings up another thing, I know I promised to have this churned out before Christmas but, as I found out, Santa's not the only one who's busy at this time of year!

So, I'm sorry, so sorry, BUT I do hope you all had a lovely Christmas? :)

Consider this ferret-Malfoy as a belated gift? Haha?

**Emmypf;** Yeah I know what you mean. At first I was going to have Cho like Harry then I thought, nahh that will just create unnecessary complications, and Harry and Draco have enough complications as it is! Haha

**Think About Saucepans;** Again, the name :D , it gets me every time :D Oh, you make me blush :$ thank you very much :D I very much enjoy your idea of Draco whisking Harry off on a white stallion to a castle in the clouds. That would be wonderful! However! I don't think that will happen quite yet, though Harry will probably wish for it just as much as you do! I want to lock them up again too. I think I will haha :D

**Demonic blood shed666;** ohh thank you so much :D Ahh I hope you liked their little encounter in this chapter, even if it was in Harry's mind haha! Don't worry, that's certainly not the last of them ;]

**Ev80;** Eeee :D Thanks :D Ohh I tried to make Harry all sad and broken at the end of that chapter, haha I'm so glad you appreciated it :D Yeahh I thought to myself "right I'm going to have a gripping plot, with lots of ohhhs and ahhs!" then I took another look at my screen and thought bugger it, I just want Harry and Draco strung together in a world of angsty slashy wonder that is entirely under my command! Haha :D

**Apersonreasoning;** haha! Aww thanks lol. Malfoy in denial is one of the characters I absolutely love so I hope I've managed to depict something similar in this. But…is he really in denial? Dun Dun Dun.

**Princess8268;** haha :D yeah Malfoy might not realise it, but he's about to get much more jealous haha I'm evil. Aww thank you so much :D gahh :D I still haven't forgotten your Christmas present haha ;) it will be a belated one but you will get it all the same in the end lol. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Aaya;** Bwahaha thank you very much :D ohh I'm grinning like a madman. Yeah there's bound to be some fireworks if Harry tells them isn't there? *ponders* hrmm…that's something to think about :P

**Suddon;** Ohh thank you so much :D every review I get is like sugar in my tea. And I like my tea sweet. I'm so glad you liked it :D and I hope you liked this chapter just as much!

**NBKitty;** Ahh thanks :D Another dollop of sugar in my review-tea. I need to shut up I'm muttering nonsense now haha. Hope you liked this one :D and I hope you review? Haha blatant hinting but I am shameless.

**Scarlett Twilight;** Ahhh thank you very much! Yes evil plotting does often backfire, but I wonder, will it be Harry's or Malfoy's evil plotting that backfires? Hrmm…Ahh but Draco is proud and arrogant and most of all, an idiot haha, maybe someone should slip him a Revelation Draught? Lol Ohhh yes someone's bound to notice Harry's Malfoy-obsession soon, someone with incredible perception and brain power - like Ron. Oh I make myself chuckle haha, nah someone's going to notice but I haven't decided who it will be yet ;]

**Divyani; **Ohh thank you :D Hope you liked this chapter! More soon :D please reviewww :D

**Sailorforststar11;** Thank you :D heehee oh that review made me laugh haha I couldn't keep a straight face reading it cause I was grinning like a maddy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you had a good Christmas :D

**Emodragon4life;** Oooo thank you very much! Aha :D Hope you like this one, and I hope you give me more chocolate for the brain (reveiws) after you read it haha :P :D

**ShoiriRose;** Thanks :D I hope you liked this one just as much!

**Malissandre;** AHH you should have seen ME grinning like a Cheshire cat and clapping my hands like a monkey with cymbals when I read your review! :D

I'm so glad you like that it's not rushed, I hate it when the story leaps from being bitter enemies to ohmygoodnessiloveyou in one jump haha and I didn't want mine to do that. I thought people would maybe have gotten bored because I'm drawing it out, but your review made me feel like doing the monkey cymbals again.

Ohh yes, how will Draco react? ;) bwahaha!

Thank you! And Merry Christmas to you too, I hope Santa was good to you ;]

**Yellowflutterfly;** Revenge, as they say, is sweet. But…often backfires ;] I'm glad you liked it :D Hope you like this one too!

And again, to - **Ank-sunamuhn80**, **Empress-Dragon**, **Princess 8268**, **Think About Saucepans**, **blowinginthewind**, **chaotique doll**, **von K**, **Nagini Potter**, **Wolf of Midnight**, **Xenia Marvolo**, **Yeekininedot**, **emmypf**, **Divyani**, **Midnight-Shadowfox767**, **Sailorfroststar11**, **emodragon4life**, **Shadowlove1901**, **Kano13**, **Shoirirose**, **Malissandre**, **yellowflutterfly**, **Slytherpire** -

Because this story is in your favourites :O Thank you :D

And a big thank you to everyone who has this on Alerts! That makes me feel so happy and spurs me on to make this the best I can, and to give you lovely people some enjoyment from the happy little wanderings of my mind.

**FINALLY** ; thanks to everyone to who is reading this, giving up their time to see how this story goes on and on and on and on…you get the picture haha. But yeah, thanks, it means so much to me.

Drop a review so I can see what you all think, as I said, it's my chocolate J


	8. A little bit of Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, the lucky woman. I do not own him. Or any of his sexy friends. Damn.

**Warnings: ** Slashy goodness :D

Spoilers. Don't know how many, because story is still in progress so i'll play safe and say spoilers for all the books, everywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is set during Harry's sixth or seventh year. It's meant to be cannon but i've ignored some stuff that doesn't fall into place with my story. Oh and I might venture off in my own little world now and then. Please be gentle with me. I bruise easily. Give reveiws? and constructive critisism, as i may need a little push now and then and i like to know what you all think. Hope you enjoy :)

Story still in progress...

* * *

Harry sat sulkily in a chair facing Professor McGonagall in her office, with Draco Malfoy in the chair beside him, equally sulky.

"Mr Potter," she glared at him. "Mr Malfoy." She glared at him. "I do not and most certainly will never condone that type of behaviour in my class, do I make myself clear?" she stared them down, looking like more like a hawk than ever.

"Yes Professor." Harry said. From the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy nodding in agreement.

Professor McGonagall seemed to accept this and continued on. "Now, as for your detention. Since you two seem to like turning things into animals," she glared at them again, "I want you to transfigure all the mice from today's lesson into kittens - my OWL class will be attempting to Vanish them tomorrow. And be warned," she stared down her glasses at the pair of them, "If I find out - and make no mistake I will find out - that either of you have turned the other into something they shouldn't be-" (Harry blushed at this point, though he couldn't say why.) "-or turned your wands on each other in any way-" (Harry blushed harder.) "-I will personally make sure that neither of you play in the upcoming Quidditch Match."

Malfoy glared at McGonagall, but didn't dare say anything.

Harry stared at her. She must be angry if she was threatening him with Quidditch - she wanted Gryffindor to win the cup again almost as badly as Harry did.

"Now, I will return to my classroom in an hour and I expect to see a room full of kittens waiting for me. If you have trouble with the spell…well…you're both able wizards, if you'd stop hexing each other long enough to notice, you can help each other."

Malfoy snorted. McGonagall glared at him. "That is the nature of this detention Mr Malfoy, do you have an issue with it?" she said icily.

Malfoy glared at her, then shook his head.

"Good, then if you will begin." She gathered her papers up from her desk and went out the door of her office, and then out the door of her classroom.

Harry rose from his chair. Without waiting for Malfoy, he walked into the Transfiguration classroom and found the box of sleeping mice waiting for them. He took out a mouse and placed it in front of him on the desk. It rolled over sleepily, but other than that, paid him no mind. Harry sat down at the desk moodily, contemplating his mouse.

"Magic sometimes helps, Potter." came Malfoy's half-amused, half-irritated drawl.

"Shut up." Harry grumbled. "It's your fault I'm here you idiot."

"My fault!? _My_ fault?! I didn't ask you to turn me into a… into a…"

"Snivelling Ferret?" Harry finished, glaring at him vindictively.

Malfoy glowered at him.

"You were asking for it."

"Oh, shut up." Malfoy snapped. He turned his wand on the mouse in front of Harry, waving his wand and muttering under his breath. A minute later a sleeping kitten lay in front of him. Malfoy smiled smugly. "That's how it's done Potter. You see how it doesn't look like a tiny action figure?" he taunted.

Harry gritted his teeth and summoned another mouse from the box. It whizzed into his hand, struggling. Harry turned his wand on it, imitating the wand movement Malfoy had made. He whispered the incantation. Nothing happened.

He could feel a blush begin to creep up his face under Malfoy's smug stare, when suddenly, to Harry's relief, the struggling mouse in his hand became a kitten. He dropped it in surprise and it landed in his lap, glaring at him. He put the kitten in another box with Malfoy's, and summoned another mouse.

Malfoy waved his wand lazily and changed it into a kitten before it reached Harry's outstretched hand. He caught it with both hands just in time and set it down on the desk. He glared up at Malfoy.

"Kittens are easy Potter, can't you do something a little more challenging?" Malfoy said, he sounded bored.

"We're to turn mice into kittens Malfoy, or did your little ferret ears not pick that up when Professor McGonagall told us?"

Malfoy glared at him. "Shut up, Potty. Besides, that wouldn't take a whole hour anyway, and I'm bored."

"I could care less if you're bored, stop talking to me." Harry said, summoning another mouse.

"It's your fault we're here, it's your fault I'm bored." Malfoy said. Harry ground his teeth and said nothing. His mouse gave a little squeak as he squeezed it too hard. "Sorry." Harry muttered to it.

He waved his wand and changed it into another kitten.

Malfoy sighed. "Kittens are boring."

Harry glared at him, wishing he would just shut up and go stand somewhere else. He was making him nervous. Harry waved his wand in the complex pattern again, and his kitten was a brown ferret. He smirked at Malfoy.

"Oh ha, _ha._" Malfoy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He waved his wand in a sinuous motion and uttered a spell and the ferret was an emerald green snake, as big as Harry's arm. It turned around to stare at Harry, it's forked tongue tasting the air.

"How did you do that?" Harry breathed, stunned.

The snake raised it's head level with Harry's. Malfoy shrugged, watching the snake.

The snake began to sway gently, side to side.

Harry lifted a hand to pat it's head, and it snapped at him.

"_Be still_" Harry said to it. Immediately it relaxed and closed it's eyes as he stroked it's head.

"What did you say to it? That's creepy." Malfoy commented, watching. Harry realised he must have been speaking Parseltongue.

Harry smiled grimly. Now he could have some fun.

Harry turned the snake's head to look at Malfoy. "_Climb_" he said to it, and he heard the weird hissing noises that issued from his mouth. Malfoy shivered, then froze as the snake spilled off the desk and made towards him.

"What- what are you doing!?" Malfoy said, panicked.

Harry smirked. "Nothing, it's your snake." he said innocently.

The snake wound itself up Malfoy's leg, around his waist and across his chest, coming to rest on his arm. It raised it's head to face Harry, it's forked tongue flicking in and out.

"Get it off me." Malfoy said, he sounded more than panicky now. "Get it off me now."

"She's not doing anything to you Malfoy-" Harry began,

"I don't care Potter, I don't want a filthy snake on my left arm! Get it off me!" Malfoy sounded almost desperate.

Harry, shocked by Malfoy's fear, and confused by his words, froze.

"Potter!" Malfoy cried, he was staring at Harry, imploringly.

"_Come back_." Harry spoke to the snake, and immediately it slithered off Malfoy's forearm, travelling back to the ground and back to Harry, who stroked it.

Malfoy stayed where he stood, visibly shaken.

"Don't like snakes then?" Harry said blandly.

"What? No they're fine - I. No it's…" Malfoy babbled, shivering. He sat down in a chair.

Harry frowned. "You said "I don't want a snake on my left arm."" he said, watching Malfoy carefully.

Malfoy shrugged. "Well they're slimy and scaly…"

Harry shook his head. "No they're not and you know it. And that's not what you meant."

Malfoy stared at him, almost fearfully. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Malfoy pulled out his wand, pointed it at the snake and muttered something. A minute later the snake Harry had been holding turned into another kitten.

"What did you mean?" Harry pressed, putting the kitten in the box.

"Nothing. I don't like snakes."

"You didn't mind it before it crawled down your arm. Your left arm." Harry prompted. Malfoy's eyes flashed to his.

"Whatever outlandish theory your mind has cooked up Potter, you're wrong." he said steadily.

"You're on our side." Harry said. The silence that ensued was the loudest silence he'd ever sat though.

"I'm on no-one's side."

"But your not on Voldemort's."

Harry noticed the convulsive tremor that went through Malfoy at the name, and the way he blanched.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Potter." Malfoy hissed viciously.

Harry glared at him. He was right, he knew he was. Malfoy got creeped out when the snake slid down his left arm, over the spot the skull and snake Dark Mark would be if he was a Death Eater.

Harry turned his attention away from Malfoy, back to the box full of mice that still had to be turned into kittens. He started transfiguring them, ignoring Malfoy, until he came and stood on the other side of the desk. He lifted out a mouse and transformed it into a kitten, and on they worked in silence until Professor McGonagall returned, inspected their work, and dismissed them.

They walked out of the classroom in silence, Malfoy avoiding or ignoring Harry's stares.

"Look -Malfoy, it's " Harry started, putting his hand on Malfoy's arm to slow his quick steps.

"Don't touch me." Malfoy spat, cutting him off.

Harry withdrew his hand. "Sorry…" Malfoy started walking off again.

"Malfoy wait! We need to talk about this!" Harry cried, walking fast beside him. Malfoy stopped and turned to face him. "We? We!? _We _do not need to talk about anything Potter, least of all this." he hissed, his eyes glinting with malice. He started walking again.

Harry was unfazed. He kept pace with him. "I think we do. You need help, you need someone you can trust-"Malfoy started laughing. "And you think that's _you!?_" He laughed louder. "Potter, I wouldn't trust you as far s I can throw you."

"Ugh, _when _are you going to stop this stupid act Malfoy!?" Harry growled, irritated. Malfoy's eyes widened for an instant and then narrowed.

"What act, exactly?""This, acting all arrogant and spiteful and horrible!"

Malfoy raised and eyebrow. "I _am_ arrogant and spiteful and horrible Potter."

"No," Harry shook his head. "You're not. You _were,_ but you're not anymore."Malfoy's eyes widened in complete surprise. "What makes you think that?" he sneered.

"You were…different. You er…tried to help me…back when…" Harry trailed off, not wanting to revisit those painful weeks when he'd discovered his Malfoy problem.

Malfoy's expression became stony. "Yes, well, that doesn't mean I want to trust you, or talk to you, or help you at all actually. I was only helping myself."Harry stopped, and gritted his teeth. "What, by letting me kiss you?" The minute the words were out of his mouth he wished he hadn't spoken. Malfoy's eyes hardened and he stopped too, turning to face him.

"What I meant, _Potter_, is that I was only attempting to help you, so I would be free from whatever horrible curse you were under." he said bluntly.

Harry grimaced. "Right…right…" he mumbled, crestfallen.

"But now that happy time has arrived where you and I must part ways."

Harry looked around, Malfoy was right, Harry had walked with him almost right down to the Slytherins dungeons., though he could hardly call their parting "happy".

"Right…" Harry said again.

"Goodbye Potter." Malfoy said briskly, starting off down the corridor that lead to the dungeons.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, grabbing his arm. He held on firmly when Malfoy tried to shake him off.

"The offer still stands."

Malfoy frowned. "What offer?" he glared at Harry's hand on his robes.

Harry swallowed, staring at Malfoy's face. "If you need someone to talk to, about Him, or, or anything…" Harry trailed off, not quite sure what he was doing or why he was so desperate to do it.

Malfoy stared at him. Harry's eyes flickered between each of Malfoy's. He forced himself to remember to breathe. "I'm a good listener," Harry moistened his dry lips, "and I'll help if I can. You don't have to face this alone." His voice decreased in volume to that of a whisper. Malfoy stared at him with a thoroughly confused expression.

"And _why_ would I want to talk to _you_ about it?" Malfoy said, his voice quiet, intense.

"Because I know what it's like.""You don't know what it's like for me." Malfoy hissed.

"Then tell me." Harry whispered, his hand tightening on Malfoy's arm, eyes still locked in Malfoy's gaze.

Malfoy swallowed. He stared at Harry, like he was searching for answers he didn't have, and thought he'd find in Harry's face.

Malfoy looked down. "I can't…" He said, his voice faint.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.. "Why?" he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Not tonight, not now." Malfoy mumbled, still staring at the floor.

"Okay," Harry squeezed his arm in support. "It doesn't have to be now, just when you need to talk…I'll be there." Harry said, his voice quite and mumbling, and awkward.

Malfoy frowned at him. "Why Potter? Why do this for me?" his voice quavered slightly on the last word.

Harry inhaled deeply, his eyes closing for the briefest moment. "Because…because I…want to help you."

"Why?"

"I…I just do, Malfoy." Harry let his hand slide off Malfoy's arm, releasing him. Malfoy seemed to realise their proximity and stepped back.

"I'll…consider your offer Potter…as a last resort of course." Malfoy said stiffly, staring down the corridor to the dungeons.

Harry smiled slightly, at least this was progress. He nodded. "Good…"

"Well, I, er, must be off…Goodnight Potter." Malfoy said, and he turned and marched off towards the dungeons.

Harry stared after him. "Goodnight…" he whispered.

~~**~~

Back in Gryffindor Tower, he found Hermione and Ron in the common room, finishing their Transfiguration essay.

"Malfoy's on our side." Harry said to them, his voice low.

Ron dropped his quill and Hermione looked up sharply.

"What!?" Ron spluttered. Hermione watched him calmly.

"You were right Hermione, he's changed or…something, but he's definitely on our side."

He proceeded to tell them all about his detention, and Malfoy's aversion to the snake.

"Maybe he just doesn't like snakes." Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No it was more than that, it wasn't really the snake he was afraid of, just what it represented."

Hermione looked smug. "Well, I did tell you both what I thought months ago, and it looks like I'm right. Malfoy's changed sides."

Ron gaped, looking from Harry to Hermione as if pleading with one of them to deny it. When they didn't, he hung his head.

"Does anyone else know?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, he's still friendly with the Slytherins, they can't know he's changed sides or he'd have a permanent residence in the hospital wing."

"Maybe it's an act, and he hasn't changed sides at all, he just wants us to think he has?" Ron piped up.

"Ron stop being so stubborn." Hermione glared at him. "Well, we'll just have to act like we don't know - like nothing's changed, so we don't blow his cover." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Fine with me." Ron said, looking slightly more cheerful.

~~**~~

It was the morning of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Harry was surprised to see Cho waiting for him at the Gryffindor table when he went down for breakfast.

She kissed him on the cheek when he greeted her. "Thought you could use some moral support." she smiled and squeezed his hand. Harry smiled back. Occupied as his mind was with Malfoy and Quidditch, and Malfoy again, he'd quite forgotten about his and Cho's charade, and he found himself tiring of it. As he sat down beside her, he noticed Malfoy walk in through the front doors. His hair was disarrayed slightly and he looked tired, though still absolutely stunning. Harry's eyes narrowed. "I have _got_ to beat him today." he muttered. Cho looked to where he was staring and her eyes followed him as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"You will." she said, and turning to him she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Harry, surprised, pulled back, shook his head, and laughed, though laughing was the last thing he felt like doing.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." he said, adding some toast and bacon to his otherwise empty plate.

"I know," Cho laughed. "Still…it seems to be working doesn't it?" she said.

Harry turned, frowning. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, Rodger and that Hufflepuff aren't seeing each other any more! He keeps talking to me and acts really put out whenever I mention you!" she exclaimed gleefully. "And, I may not know who you're trying to make jealous Harry, but I've seen a few people looking pretty green."

Harry gasped. "Like who!?"

Cho raised an eyebrow. "Romilda Vane for one."

Harry laughed harshly, "It's definitely not Romilda Vane"

"No?" she asked.

Harry's eyes strayed over to where Malfoy sat. "Definitely not." he repeated.

~~**~~

All too soon, Harry was marching across the pitch in his Quidditch robes. His stomach was churning with butterflies and his mouth was dry. He kept his eyes locked on Madam Hooch's feet as he walked towards her. Too soon, he'd come to a stop. Madam Hooch was talking, people were cheering and booing. Harry looked up. Malfoy was immediately opposite him on the Slytherin side of the pitch. To say he looked breathtaking was an understatement. His hair was still untidy and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch ordered. Harry looked at her, then turned back to Malfoy.

Malfoy stepped forward and held out his hand, his expression wary, and Harry was forcibly reminded of the time he had offered his hand in friendship to Harry in first year. They'd come a long way since then, and been through more than Harry would ever have dreamed they'd come to face.

Harry stepped forward and grasped Malfoy's glove-clad hand firmly in his. They shook once and let go, but Harry's eyes never left Malfoy's.

They mounted their brooms and took off, and Harry forced himself to concentrate on the match.

~~**~~

Half an hour later Harry was soaring above the crowds, the golden snitch grasped tightly in his hand, a grin on his face. Cheers and boos erupted from the stands. People were spilling out onto the pitch. He and his team mates sped towards the ground, hugging and cheering.

Ron and Hermione reached him first. Then Cho ran up and hugged him. Grinning, he hugged her back and she kissed him. In his moment of elation, Harry forgot their charade and his eyes widened in complete surprise. He noticed Malfoy throwing his broom to the ground and kicking it in a rage. He turned to face Harry and shot him a furious glare filled with venom, before turning and marching off towards the Slytherin changing rooms.

~~*~~

Harry was still sat in the Gryffindor changing rooms staring at the golden snitch he'd caught, when the rest of the team started to leave, clapping him on the back as they went.

"Party in the common room Harry!" Fred Weasley grinned.

"I'll be there!" Harry smiled back. The initial adrenalin rush he'd felt was beginning to fade to a warm glow. He'd beaten Malfoy. He'd done it, despite his terrible affliction towards him. He smiled again, then he got up and went for a shower.

Turning the water off when he was finished, he towelled himself off and put on a pair of boxers, then pulled his jeans on. He walked away from the hot steam of the shower area to the lockers to find his t-shirt.

"Congratulations Potter." came a quiet, brooding drawl.

Harry spun around. Malfoy was standing just inside the changing rooms, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Harry was too surprised at his sudden appearance to say anything, he just stared at Malfoy. His hair was still slightly damp from his recent shower, making it a dark golden colour. Harry swallowed, his mouth dry again.

"I'd have thought the celebrations would be in full swing by now," Malfoy said conversationally, slowly walking forwards, "It's been all of twenty minutes since you won." he chuckled darkly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Malfoy?" He was disappointed to find that his voice wasn't strong like he'd wanted, but a quiet wary tone instead. Malfoy's eyes lingered on his bare chest, making him feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and waited. Malfoy shrugged and asked a question of his own instead.

"So, you and Chang, still going strong eh?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's none of your business, but yes." Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"Maybe so," Malfoy agreed. "I guess this means you're totally cured of that curse then…that's good." he nodded.

Harry's fists clenched. "I already told you I…it wasn't a curse." He said quietly, angrily. Malfoy's eyes flashed to his, then darted away.

"Well, you move fast don't you." he laughed again, but it didn't reach his eyes. Malfoy was standing a few feet away from him now, having come to a stop.

"Again, none of your business." Harry growled. Malfoy merely nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked again, irritated.

Malfoy shrugged again, as before. " What do you think I want?" He asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms in front of him.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Honestly? I don't know. Another chance to wind me up?"

Malfoy uncrossed his arms. "Is that what you think?" He took a step towards him.

"I just said it didn't I?" Harry hissed, tired of Malfoy's twisted games.

"Hrmm…I think I'd quite like to have that talk Potter, if that's alright with you?" Malfoy spoke slowly.

"Oh." Harry said in complete surprise. He hadn't thought Malfoy would want to come and confide in him so soon, especially after he'd just lost a Quidditch match to him. "Alright then…if that's what you want." Harry said, trying to hide his surprise.

"Hrmm…but I wonder…what do _you_ want Potter?" Malfoy said slowly, watching his face, his eyes. Harry looked away from his stare. "What?" he asked, confused, his voice slightly hoarse. "What do I want?"

Malfoy edged forwards again. "Yes, you. What do you want?" he repeated.

"…I-I-" Harry stammered.

"Cho Chang is a very pretty girl." Malfoy commented.

Harry frowned. "Well, yes she is-"

"Yes, very pretty," Malfoy cut across him, "and you both got together, in spite of everything, how nice."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Harry swallowed. "I don't understand…"

Malfoy's eyes flashed to Harry's. "Of course you don't Potter." he spat. Harry's eyes widened at Malfoy's abrupt mood swing. Malfoy walked towards him, while Harry backed away, his wand was lying uselessly on the bench, out of reach.

"How could someone so fickle understand?" Malfoy hissed, still walking slowly, threateningly towards him.

Harry continued to back away. "I'm not fickle-"

"Oh!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Aren't you?"

"No-"

"Well, that's strange, because a week ago you were all over _me,_ and now you love _her!_ I'd say that's fickle." Malfoy said bitterly. Harry hit the back wall of the changing rooms, in the shower area. He felt the heat of the steam around him and the condensation on the wall. Malfoy stopped advancing.

"What!? I don't _love_ her…what!?" Harry said, extremely confused. They stared at each other for a minute, and Malfoy's eyes flashed between each of Harry's.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about Voldemort!?" Harry said, completely confused. "Not Cho Chang!"

"I don't want to talk about him to you, Potter. It's not as if we're friends." he sneered.

"You're the one who said we _couldn't _be friends!"

Malfoy's chest rose and fell. The steam swirled.

"We can't be _friends_." he hissed.

Harry flung his hands up in exasperation. "See!? Help me out here Malfoy I don't have a clue what you want and I don't understand why you're here, all up in my face, talking about Cho bloody Chang." Harry growled.

"I'll explain then, shall I?" Malfoy said, stepping towards him as he did. "Would you understand what I meant if I said that I think I'm going insane?" He continued to edge forwards. "If I told you that every time she looks at you, I want to pluck her eyes out?" Harry flinched, and stared at him, utterly confused. A small smile crossed Malfoy's face. He stopped directly in front of him. "Or, that every time she _touches_ you…" He raised his hand and lightly brushed his fingertips down Harry's bare forearm. Harry felt it tingle and his heart stuttered. "I want to curse her hands off so she can never touch anyone ever again." Malfoy growled, withdrawing his hand. "And…every time…" Malfoy inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring, his fists clenching, "every time she _kisses_ you…" Malfoy stared fiercely into Harry's eyes, and Harry was irresistibly drawn into those piercing silver irises. "It makes my blood boil in my veins." he hissed, his voice dropping to a whisper, his eyes intense. Harry swallowed, stunned, confused, but unwilling to allow himself to hope.

"But," Malfoy continued, his voice shaking, "worse than all of that? Is when you kiss her," Malfoy closed his eyes tightly, then they flashed open again, and Harry gasped at the turbulent grey oceans they had become. At the pain they held. "When you kiss her…it's worse than Crucio." he whispered. He put one hand on the wall beside Harry's head, leaning his weight on it.

"So…the question, is not, what do _I_ want," Malfoy whispered, gazing into Harry's eyes. He put his other hand on the wall on the other side of Harry's head. "But what do _you _want Harry Potter?" he breathed, his voice husky and strained. Harry's pulse quickened and his hands shook.

"Malfoy-" Harry whispered, the emotion breaking through his voice. Malfoy leaned forwards till he was an inch away from Harry's lips.

"I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of doing _nothing._" Malfoy whispered, his breath caressing against Harry's lips.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Malfoy whispered, echoing Harry's words all those weeks ago, his voice breaking at the end. Harry gasped and Malfoy closed the distance, locking his lips with Harry's.

Harry responded immediately, his arms wrapped around Malfoy's waist tightly and he kissed him back with fervour. All the emotion he'd been repressing was in that kiss, every denial, every tortured glance and every single longing set loose. Malfoy held Harry's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into Harry's eager mouth. Everything Harry had been wishing for was coming true. Malfoy had come to him. Malfoy was _kissing_ him. Malfoy _wanted_ him. Harry felt something hot and wet streaming from hit eyes but Malfoy's thumbs wiped away his tears of joy. Malfoy's tongue in his mouth upset his balance and they stumbled sideways, deeper into the shower area. The steam clung to them as they stumbled back against another wall. Harry's back hit something hard and he gasped in pain, a moment later it started raining. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked up. He'd slammed against the shower switch and turned it on. He looked at Malfoy and forgot everything else. The water cascaded down him, through his hair and down his shirt, making it cling to his body. Harry growled and captured Malfoy's lips again. Malfoy hissed and kissed him back firmly, holding him against the dripping wall, then he broke the kiss. Harry stared at him, dazed. Malfoy ripped his shirt over his head. Harry stared at Malfoy's perfect chest, the water running down the contours of his muscles, and made to take off his own t-shirt, but Malfoy stopped him, pulling it over his head for him.

He appraised Harry's bare chest, then began tracing his muscles with his fingertips. Harry moaned softly and pulled Malfoy to him, wrapping his arms around him. He moaned again when their bare chests touched. He started kissing along Malfoy's jaw line, down to his neck, before stopping and sucking on his collarbone. A moan from Malfoy made him turn his attention back to his mouth. He tugged and pulled at his lips, then caressed his tongue, revelling in the taste. Malfoy's hands roamed over his body and every touch sent a thrill through him. He thought he might explode with joy, that his heart might fly free from his rib cage. He felt like he had finally come home after a long and painful journey. Malfoy pushed flush against Harry, who was braced against the dripping wet tiles on the wall. He kissed Harry's neck, then started nibbling and sucking on it in a way that told Harry he was leaving his mark on him. That made the muscles in the pit of Harry's stomach tighten and he moaned softly, nuzzling Malfoy's cheek. Malfoy bit him playfully and Harry gasped, then reclaimed Malfoy's lips. Malfoy's hand held the back of his neck, tangling in his hair, making his scalp tingle, while his other arm was wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. Harry had both arms wrapped around Malfoy in attempt to get as close as possible to the other boy. Malfoy pressed himself against Harry again with a groan. Harry's thigh was in between Malfoy's legs and it became pretty obvious that Harry wasn't the only one getting aroused as he felt Malfoy stiffen against his leg. The very thought that Malfoy was this hard over _him_, _Harry_, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He pulled back slightly from him, looking down and biting his lip. Malfoy looked at him, dazed, then looked down to where their bodies met. He licked his lips and grinned.

"Oh my, look what you've done now, Harry Potter." he said huskily. His name on Malfoy's lips almost undone him. He inhaled a shaky breath.

"It's your fault, Draco Malfoy." Harry replied, his voice shaking. Malfoy closed his eyes and grinned. "Mmm I like that." He nuzzled and kissed Harry's cheek softly.

"What?" Harry breathed.

"When you say my name." Malfoy breathed against the wet skin of his neck.

Harry licked his lips. "Malfoy?" he whispered.

"No, " Malfoy bit down, eliciting a small gasp from Harry. "Not that."

"D-Draco?" Harry whispered.

Malfoy's hand tightened in his hair. "Mmm." Malfoy mumbled, licking and sucking at Harry's neck again.

"Draco…" Harry moaned softly, then he twisted his head and caught Draco's lips in his again.

"Harry…" Malfoy whispered his name against his lips, smiling when he felt the jolt of pleasure roll down Harry's spine. He tugged and pulled at Harry's bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Harry moaned lightly and grabbed the back of Draco's neck.

Harry quite forgot there was a common room full of people waiting for him to join their party.

~~**~~

Harry and Malfoy sat on one of the benches in the Gryffindor changing room. They had dried their clothes and put their shirts back on, but remained locked in each other's embrace, neither willing to let the other go.

Draco had his arm around Harry's waist, and his head resting on his shoulder. Harry held him tightly around the waist too, as if he thought he might disappear if he didn't hold on to him. He was ecstatic. He could not remember ever being this happy in his entire life, not even when he found out that he was a wizard, and would be coming to Hogwarts. Harry kissed Draco's hair softly, and felt his cheek lift in a smile.

"Thank you." he whispered, turning his face to kiss Harry's collarbone.

"You're very welcome." Harry smiled, hugging him close. He never wanted to let Malfoy go. He wanted to stay like this, in each other's embrace, forever. But there was a whole school outside of these changing rooms. And a party waiting for him in his common room. A party that would come looking for him soon if he didn't show up.

He stroked Draco's hair.

"I have to go." he mumbled, as if saying it quietly would lessen it's truth.

Draco's arms tightened about his waist.

"You'd better not be going to meet up with Chang."

Harry laughed.

"I'm serious." Draco sat up, studying Harry's expression, frowning. "Does this mean you two are broken up, or will I have to snatch you away from her whenever I can? Because I don't do sharing."

"Er, no I…I'll sort that out…" Harry said awkwardly, blushing. He didn't want to tell Malfoy that he and Cho Chang was just a charade to make him jealous. A charade that, miraculously, had worked.

"Wait a minute." Draco sat up straight and pulled out of Harry's arms. "I know you're all for "honesty's the best policy" and all that claptrap, but I don't think you should tell her about…about this…" he gestured uncertainly between them both.

"This?" Harry prompted, biting back a smile at the uncomfortable look on Draco's face.

Malfoy swallowed, and a faint pink flush appeared on his cheeks. "Well, er, about whatever arrangement we have here…"

"Arrangement? There's no arrangement. No negotiating. You're mine." Harry growled, grabbing the back of Draco's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Malfoy gasped but returned his kiss enthusiastically.

"Bit possessive are we?" he gasped when they pulled apart for air. Harry shrugged.

"You know what I mean though, don't you? No one can know about this!" Draco hissed, looking about them as he did.

Harry nodded. "I know. We'll have to keep it a secret."

Malfoy smiled. "I don't much mind secrets, as long as I'm in on them." he grinned.

Harry grinned in return. "Then it'll be our little secret." he smiled. Draco leaned forwards and kissed him, his hand reaching up to hold his face, thumb sweeping across his cheek.

* * *

**A/N;**

I'M SO SORRY that it took so long to have an update, I have been EXTREMELY busy with SO many things it has actually been unreal, what with applying to university and all the claptrap that goes along with that.

This is definitely not the end of the story, but it will be a while before another update, got LOADS to sort out for university interviews and everything. SORRY

Thank you to everyone for reading and I hope you will all tune in to see what happens next ;)

**blAiseCoRRupt;** Thankyou very much :DI hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I didn't go into detail with the Quidditch match, I probably should have, but If I'm honest I was just too lazy L

Thankyou very much for the cookies, candy and soda haha :D

**Emodragon4life;** Thanks :D Any chocolate will do as long as it's chocolate haha :D ahh Harry turned Draco into a lemur, don't ask, I was watching some documentary and became obsessed with them for a day and went as far to work them into a Harry/Draco story, it doesn't get much sadder than that haha, oh well that's the power of television eh?

**Demonic blood shed666;** Ha! I loved your review haha :D and I'm glad you liked it ;] lool aww I hope you liked this chapter? "hary's loving perverted arms" haha I loved that :D

**Apersonsreasoning;** As am I! I could not resist it haha :D

**ThinkAboutSaucepans;** As usual, loved reading your review haha :D I hope you liked this chapter, and IM SO SORRY that it's been so long since the last update, I think I made this chapter longer to make up for it but I could just be clutching at straws and trying to worm my way out of the scorn? Haha

**Shadowlove1901;** I hope you enjoyed the "slashy goodness" in this chapter ;]

**Shoirirose;** Haha :D yeah I do love the ferret I must admit, it's one of the best cliché's out there haha.

**Amnethyst-emerald;** aw thank you very much :D Yeah I didn't want to have it go toooo fast, but I was starting to worry that things were going too slow, so I jazzed it up a bit. Hope you liked it? :D

**Malissandre;** Once again, thank you for a great review :D and for spotting my little error, actually I'd better change that, I still haven't done it :O haha yeah you're right, McGonagall should have been happy they'd actually succeeded, and not killed each other outright lol!

**Princess8268;** Yeah, I guess it was a little creepy, but I was in a creepy mood lool :P I hope you liked this chapter! Draco turned Harry into a lemur, don't ask, I was obsessed with them for a day haha! Thankyou for your review :D I love hearing what you all think!

And again, to everyone who has this on favourites/alerts, WOWWWW thank you so very much you have made my day :D

Sorry I was in hibernation for a while there, things are going to slow down because I'm really busy, but don't worry, I will not abandon Harry and Draco, or you lot! :D

So read, review, and be merry :D

OH, AND _**HAPPY NEW YEAR**_ EVERYONE =D


End file.
